La lettre (PAUSE)
by Beniella GuerL
Summary: Le temps est passé tellement vite, je n'ai pas vu les années de ma vie défiler, s'écouler. Aujourd'hui alors que je suis aux portes de la mort; je me rends compte à quel point la tristesse est présente en moi. Je regrette tellement d'avoir fuit quand j'aurais du rester, de m'être tue quand j'aurais du parler. De ne pas avoir été la pour lui au moment où il en avait le plus besoin !
1. Chapter 1

**.**

* * *

 **LA LETTRE**

* * *

Le temps est passé tellement vite, je n'ai pas vu les années de ma vie défiler, s'écouler. Aujourd'hui alors que je suis aux portes de la mort, que mon âme s'apprête à quitter mon corps pour continuer sans lui ce voyage je me rends compte à quel point la tristesse est présente en moi. Je regrette tellement de choses. Je vois ma vie comme un long échec, j'ai loupé tellement d'occasion... Je regrette tellement d'avoir fuit quand j'aurais du rester, de m'être tue quand j'aurais du parler… De ne pas avoir été la pour lui au moment où il en avait le plus besoin !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

« _Aujourd'hui j'ai soixante-dix-sept ans… Et il y a tellement de chose que je regrette. Des choses que j'aurais du faire, mais que j'ai délibérément laissées de côtés. Des paroles que je n'ai volontairement pas dites. Des confrontations que j'ai fuies_. »

* * *

_ Shirel ! Dépêche-toi un peu, cria ma mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Ce rendez-vous est très important pour ma carrière !

_ J'arrive !

Je me relève et me mets face à mon miroir pour essayer de dompter ma tignasse châtain. Je grimace avant de me décider à les attacher en un chignon lâche. J'étais maudite avec ces cheveux rebelles enfin d'après ma grand-mère, ça serait de famille… C'était censé me rassurer ! Ma tenue était pas trop mal, je change juste de tee-shirt. Je récupère mon sac ou je glisse mon livre du moment histoire d'avoir une occupation si la conversation venait à se diriger vers un sujet trop ennuyant. Ce qui serait inévitablement le cas.

_ Shirel !

Je ferme ma porte tout en virant Sucette mon chat qui s'il continuait à ne rien faire de ses journées finirait certainement au poids de trente kilos. J'attrape ma veste et descends en bas aussi vite que possible. Je souris à ma mère qui referme la bouche en me voyant face à elle- enfin.

_ Allons-y.

Je monte dans la voiture et écoute les consignes que ma mère me donnait en approuvant de temps à autre. Elle me disait la même chose à chaque dîner d'affaire auquel j'assistais depuis que j'avais cinq ans- je viens d'en avoir dix-sept… Depuis le départ précipité de mon père, elle refusait de me voir grandir et dans un futur plus ou moins proche partir sans elle.

Elle s'arrêta sur le parking d'un restaurant chic de la Nouvelle Orléans. Le supérieur de ma mère nous attendait devant le _Shaya_ , il nous repéra et vint nous saluer à grande enjamber avant de nous inviter à le suivre à l'intérieur. Il avait réservé une table dans le coin le plus tranquille du restaurant. J'observais le décor, qui était très jolie le gris et les touches de couleurs qui le ponctuaient s'harmonisaient très bien. Je trouvais l'endroit très joli. Je n'y avais jamais mit les pieds malgré le fait qu'il était assez connus.

Je pris la carte que me tendit un serveur. Serveur très mignon soit dit en passant, des cheveux bruns assez longs retenu en catogan, des yeux vert-gris magnifique je lui offris mon plus beau sourire avant de remarquer l'alliance trônant à sa main gauche. Sa fiancée avait vraiment de la chance… Je plongeais le nez dans la carte à la recherche d'un plat qui me consolerait de ma déception du jour. La nourriture vous console de tout : c'est scientifiquement prouvé !

Je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter ce que pouvait bien raconter ma mère ou son supérieur- j'avais essayé une fois et c'est d'un ennuie ! Dire que là, je pourrais être derrière mon ordinateur à regarder une série, il faudrait d'ailleurs que je songe à en trouver une nouvelle à regarder, j'avais terminé les trois que j'avais en cours… Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a de nouveau.

Les plats arrivent enfin de quoi m'occuper ! Je prends soin de manger doucement histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'une morfale. _Mangieu_ que cette nourriture était bonne, il fallait absolument que je revienne manger ici ! D'ailleurs la fête des mères approchait il me semble, j'aurais cas l'inviter ici, ça m'évitera de passer des heures et des heures à chercher un cadeau dans des boutiques pour ressortir avec un paquet de chocolat et un bouquet de fleur… Je déteste vraiment faire des cadeaux, je n'ai aucun talent pour ça.

Une heure plus tard toute la nourriture avalée, je dû me rabattre sur mon livre. Je grimace en constatant qu'il ne me tiendrait pas occupée plus de trente minutes. Quelle idée de prendre un livre ou il ne restait que cinq malheureux chapitres à lire ? Il n'y avait que moi pour faire cela. Il y en avait encore pour au moins deux heures- oui, ils aiment parler.

Je fixais mon livre énervée, vingt minutes. Il ne m'avait même pas occupée pour les trente estimées. Je poussais un soupir, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de lire des histoires d'amour avec le « A » majuscule police soixante-douze. Ça me faisait vainement rêver. Sérieusement qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie ? Je serais bien curieuse de voir ça. J'allais remettre le livre dans mon sac quand je remarquais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'épais entre la quatrième de couverture et la protection. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore mit ? Ca allait abîmer mon livre. Je récupère l'objet qui s'avère être une lettre. « _Rawlin Shirel_ ». Une lettre à mon nom je ne me souvenais pas avoir reçu de lettre… Quelqu'un l'aurait glissée dans mon livre qui se trouvait dans mon sac que je ne quittais jamais des yeux ?

Je haussais les épaules et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Curiosité quand tu nous tiens. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant le premier mot écrit cette écriture ressemble étrangement à la mienne. Je débute la lecture encore plus intriguée :

« _Chère Shirel,_

 _J'espère que je me porte bien. Je t'écris d'un futur éloigné de soixante ans. Je suis une vielle dame maintenant et au crépuscule de ma vie, je me suis rendu compte de bien des choses. Si, je t'écris c'est pour que tu me rendes quelques services._ »

Un futur éloigné de soixante ans ? Bien sur. Le petit malin qui avait écrit ça devait vivre dans un monde imaginaire le tout couplé avec une bonne bouteille de vodka. Comme-ci mon moi de soixante ans dans le futur avait pu m'écrire une lettre pour que je me rendre service… Dit comme ça c'est encore plus étrange.

« _Je t'ai noté ce qui va arriver et les choix à faire afin que tu ne fasses pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Certaines choses doivent être changées. C'est important que ça soit fait. Avoir des regrets est douloureux. Je te prie de tenir compte de ce que je t'indique._

 _ **Le 27 avril**_. _J'ai dû me rendre à un dîner d'affaire ennuyeux avec ma mère. Restaurant : Shaya. Son supérieur va lui proposer un poste dans l'état de Washington. Une chance pour sa carrière. Malgré touts les arguments que j'ai pu lui soumettre elle a accepté. Quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans lui permet d'oublier mon père._ »

Ok. Comment la personne qui avait mit la lettre dans mon sac- il y a probablement deux jours puisque je n'avais croisé personne à part ma mère depuis jeudi dix-sept heures quand j'étais partis du lycée- avait-elle su que je me rendrais ici avec ma mère et son supérieur alors que je l'ai appris moi-même que ce matin ? Et puis quitter la Louisiane pour l'état de Washington ? Jamais. Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre j'adorais cette ville !

Je fixais la lettre comme-ci elle allait m'électrocuter dans la minute qui allait suivre. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. C'était étrange. Je détestais tout ce qui était étrange, alors les choses venant du futur s'était trop pour ma personne _. Du futur, s'il vous plaît_ ! C'est juste impossible.

Je me tourne vers ma mère en sursautant en l'entendant poser sa fourchette bruyamment. Elle avait un air surprit collé au visage. Je venais de louper quelque chose, visiblement.

_ C'est un poste bien payé. Un peu loin de tout, certes, mais être directrice là-bas pourrait être intéressant pour vous. Vous serez sept sur ce site et régulièrement vous pourrez revenir ici, puisqu'il s'agit du siège sociale, il est mieux que les réunions aient lieux ici. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ma mère me fixa en se mordillant la lèvre, indécise. Je n'étais pas sur d'avoir bien compris… J'espérais sincèrement avoir mal compris.

_ Maman ?

_ On me propose un poste dans l'état de Washington dans une ville non loin de Seattle, me renseigne-t-elle. Une chance pour moi.

_ Non-loin comment, demandais-je suspicieuse.

_ Deux et demi en voiture, me répondit le supérieur de ma mère.

 _Mangieu_. Deux heures et demie. C'est énorme ! Dans l'état pluvieux de Washington en plus. En plus de devoir dire au revoir à ma magnifique ville, je devrais quitter le soleil ? C'était un peu trop me demander, là.

_ Vous me permettez que j'y réfléchisse ? C'est une lourde décision pour moi.

_ Bien sur ! Je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, après il me faudra absolument une réponse.

La lettre ! Cette foutue lettre avait prédit cette tragédie et d'après ce qu'elle m'avait annoncé ma mère allait accepter. Un air horrifié prit place sur mon visage. Entre mon potentiel départ et cette lettre qui me faisait flipper… Je ne sais pas encore ce qui est le pire.

* * *

Le délai imposé par le supérieur de ma mère arrivait à son terme et au vue des valises entreposées dans sa chambre je dirais que je vais quitter ma chère Nouvelle Orléans. J'avais insisté pour ne pas y aller, puis pour qu'elle y aille sans moi et que je reste en internat. Rien n'avait fonctionnés. Je n'étais pas une bonne négociatrice. Il faudrait que je songe à revoir mes talents naturels à la hausse… Quoique je vais avoir le temps de m'en occuper dans le trou perdu ou j'allais vivre.

Ma mère, sa réponse positive donnée, avait alors cherché une maison dans Port Angeles et n'avait pas réussi à en trouver une, elle s'était rabattu sur une petite ville à un peu moins d'une heure de route- Forks. Le nom me donnait envie de pleurer, ça sonnait vide. Et il y a vraiment des gens qui vivent là-bas ! Si si je vous assure.

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard je me retrouvais à faire mes valises. Il m'était étrange de vider la chambre que j'occupais depuis que j'étais née. Retirer les dessins que j'avais collé sur le mur au fur à mesure des années, enlever mes cadres et photos. Je ne voulais pas partir. Je détestais l'inconnus me retrouver dans un lieu ou je ne connaissais rien. Je n'étais pas téméraire, pas courageuse. Je préférais largement rester à La Nouvelle-Orléans où je connaissais tout, les plus beaux endroits, les raccourcis, où il fallait absolument aller et les endroits à éviter…

Il y avait tous mes amis que j'allais laisser ici et, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, que je n'allais jamais revoir. A l'exception de un ou deux, ils prendraient sûrement grand soin de m'oublier. J'observais la pièce et revoyais le fantôme d'un souvenir. Mon père et moi couvert de peinture alors qu'on tentait d'enlever l'espèce couche de rose que ma mère avait collé dans la pièce quand elle avait apprit qu'elle allait avoir une fille. On avait peint la pièce en blanc et un des murs s'était vu affublé d'un beau bleu foncé. On s'était tellement amusé ce jour là.

J'essuyais une larme traîtresse qui tentait de s'enfuir en dévalant ma joue. Mon regard se posa sur la lettre trônant sur mon bureau. Je l'avais presque oublié avec tout cela. Je la pris, je n'avais pas poursuivis ma lecture après le repas au restaurant.

 _ **« Le 3 mai**_. _Ce jour-là nous avons quitté la Nouvelle Orléans… Je n'y ai jamais remis les pieds par la suite. Le collier que mon père m'a offert peu de temps avant son départ et que j'ai perdu se trouve derrière l'armoire coincé au niveau du bureau. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé…_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas de ce départ, j'ai fais de magnifique rencontre là-bas… Des gens merveilleux_. »

Je suivis les indications et retrouvais effectivement mon collier. Je souris en le regardant avant de le passer autours de mon cou. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette lettre, qui me l'avait réellement envoyé (je ne pensais toujours pas que mon moi du futur en soit l'auteur), mais pour le moment tout ce qui y était mentionné était vrai.

Je récupérais le vieux gilet en laine grise de mon père et l'enfilais. Mes deux valises, mon sac de voyage et la cage de transport de Sucette en main tout en vérifiant que j'avais bien prit de quoi endormir mon chat pour le voyage il était temps que je quitte cet endroit, que je parte ailleurs. Qui n'avait jamais rêvé d'aventure ?

 _Moi_.

_ Shirel ! On part, le taxi est là.

* * *

Et oui, encore une fanfiction sur Twilight... Bon, il s'agit d'une histoire toute simple (pas comme Burning Spirit ou Ma vie ne sait plus respirer...) elle n'est pas prise de tête, c'est de l'écriture-détente. Vous attendez pas à de l'action à droite et à gauche ! ça sera calme. Cette idée de "lettre" vient du Manga Orange (pour ceux qui connaissent). Voilà, voilà à bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

Peu importe qui vous êtes, peu importe la façon dont vous vivez, peu importe ce que vous possédez, vous rêvez toujours d'autre chose. _Vanilla Sky_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

 _Plus jamais_. Sept heures de vol pour traverser le pays. Je détestais l'avion, j'aimais avoir les deux pieds sur terre. Je n'étais pas faite pour voler, quelle idée ! D'un autre côté, cela m'avait évité les quarante heures de voiture qui m'auraient attendu autrement. Il s'agissait d'un mal pour un bien… Je suppose. _Respire_. Je récupérais mes deux valises, mon chat et mon sac de voyage. Sucette semblait heureux de me revoir en témoigne ses miaulements. Miaule fort la bête. Je lui donne quelques croquettes et un peu d'eau pour qu'il se calme.

_ Plus jamais d'avion pour moi, je déclare après m'être occupé de mon chat.

_ Et comment ma chère fille compte s'enfuir de cet état à sa majorité, plaisanta ma mère.

_ Il semblerait qu'elle soit coincée avec sa mère, je soupire avec une pose théâtrale.

Elle me sourit. Ma mère avait l'air ravie d'arriver ici et je ne souhaitais pas entraver son bonheur, elle avait besoin de changer d'air et je suppose que moi aussi. Puis, d'après la maudite lettre j'allais faire des rencontres merveilleuses.

_ On fait quoi maintenant ?

_ On mange autre chose que la nourriture affreuse de l'avion, s'activa ma mère.

_ Excellente idée !

On traîna nos affaires jusqu'au café le plus proche. Je pu commander la café bien noir et sans sucre qui m'avait fait de l'œil sur la carte à l'entrée et des viennoiseries. _Mangieu_ ça faisait tellement du bien de manger quelque chose de non-dangereux pour la santé. Je poussais un soupir de bien être.

_ Tu sais je suis désolé de t'entraîner avec moi, commença ma mère. Mais te laisser seule à La Nouvelle Orléans et venir toute seule ici… Je… C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

_ Je comprends, maman. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire… Je comprends.

_ Merci ma fille.

On se sourit avant de réattaquer notre goûter. Oui, il était seize heures trente et c'est pile l'heure pour cela. Je dois avouer qu'en regardant autour de moi, pour le moment Port Angeles n'était pas trop mal, bien loin de la ville dans laquelle je vivais jusque là, bien mieux que ce que j'imaginais. C'est… Rassurant ?

_ On devrait y aller, suggéra ma mère. On a une heure de route jusqu'à Forks.

_ Une heure ? Tu vas faire autant de route tous les jours ?

_ C'était soit une heure de route, soit un appartement faisant la taille du garage de notre ancien voisin… Et encore tu n'as pas vu la tête qu'avait cet appartement sur les photos ! Honnêtement les deux heures de routes aller-retour ne m'ont plus parut aussi insurmontable.

_ Je te fais confiance.

Elle appela un taxi qui arriva une douzaine de minutes plus tard. Le conducteur nous aida à entasser toutes nos affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture. Je m'installais à l'arrière la cage de Sucette sur le genoux- je l'ai assez traumatisé pour le reste de sa vie le pauvre !

_ Ou souhaitez-vous, vous rendre ?

_ Forks s'il vous plaît.

Il hocha la tête. Il mit le contact et démarra puis entama l'heure de route pour se rendre à notre nouvelle résidence. Ma mère mit ses écouteurs et se plongea dans un des rapports qu'on lui avait fourni avant notre départ. Elle était stressée de ses nouvelles responsabilités, je le voyais bien, elle avait toujours été une personne anxieuse de nature. Elle devait imaginer mille-et-une situations catastrophiques qui pourraient gâcher sa première journée qui aurait lieu dans deux jours.

Mon regard se porta sur notre conducteur. Il semblait entre deux âges, à peine la cinquantaine. Il avait la peau foncée et de magnifiques yeux vert-marron, les cheveux longs retenus en une sorte de tresse. Différents colliers ornaient son cou et une multitude de bracelets trônaient à ses poignets. Je remarquais des rides d'expressions sur son visage il devait rire souvent. Je suis convaincu que dans sa jeunesse, il devait être un homme très prisé. Quoique même à son âge avancé, il ne devait pas laisser ces dames indifférentes.

_ Roy, me fit sursauter le conducteur.

Je croisais le regard moqueur de l'homme dans le rétroviseur intérieur il m'avait surprise en pleine réflexion sur sa personne. La discrétion n'était pas spécialement mon point fort…

_ Désolé, je rougis.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit-il.

_ Shirel, je me présente à mon tour. C'est du latin, j'ajoute ayant l'habitude qu'on me sorte des choses abracadabrante sur mon prénom. Ça signifie Cerisier, lui appris-je à sa demande.

_ Un beau prénom, assura Roy. Qu'allez-vous faire dans une petite ville comme Forks- si ce n'est pas indiscret- ?

_ Ma mère a été mutée à Port Angeles, mais n'a trouvé une maison que là-bas…

_ Je vois. La ville est charmante et si tu en as l'occasion va voir la réserve de La Push, les paysages y sont beaux. Désolé, je promouvois ma réserve, rit-il.

_ Une réserve ?

_ Oui, la réserve Quileute et plus au nord il y a celle des Mahkah. Enfin, je dois t'embêter avec mes histoires, rit-il à nouveau.

_ Du tout, j'aimerai beaucoup en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de votre peuple, Roy. J'aime bien tout ce qui se rapporte à l'histoire, les légendes..

_ Dans ce cas n'hésite pas à passer ! Si je ne suis pas là, je suis sur qu'il y aura une personne pour te raconter notre histoire.

_ Merci !

On continua notre conversation sur tout et n'importe quoi sous le sourire de ma mère. J'espérais pouvoir revoir Roy après. Il était très gentil. Il annonça finalement que nous étions arrivées. Je regardais la maisonnette aux murs peint en blanc, légèrement écaillés par le temps. Le devant de la maison était coloré par quelques fleurs. Rien de bien affriolant. Mais mignonet. Il y avait un étage avec une sorte de véranda. S'il s'agissait d'une chambre elle était pour moi.

_ La maison voisine est celle du Shérif, au moins vous êtes sur d'être en sécurité, nous renseigna-t-il.

_ Mais… Comment je vais faire pour instaurer mon trafic d'objet en tout genre venant du monde moderne, ici ? Je risque de me faire coffrer. Zut mon plan pour devenir riche tombe à l'eau !

Roy éclate de rire alors que ma mère étouffe le sien. Je boude en essayant de retenir mon propre fou-rire.

_ Bon si ma futur arnaqueuse de fille m'aidait à descendre les valises ?

_ Tout de suite ! Je suis désolé Sucette, je ne pourrais pas t'offrir ce qu'on avait convenu, je déclare à mon chat qui ponctue ma tirade par un miaulement horrifié.

Roy et ma mère rirent de ma bêtise en commençant à décharger les bagages. Je déposais Sucette sur le perron avant d'aller leur prêter main forte en attrapant mon sac de voyage et une de mes valises. On eut vite fait de tout descendre. Ma mère paya notre super conducteur et je le saluais lui promettant que je viendrais le voir à la Push. Il remonta dans sa voiture et je regardais l'engin s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse dans une autre rue.

_ Et maintenant, je demande à ma mère.

_ On attend l'agent immobilier pour les clefs et la signature d'achat définitive. Dix minutes pas plus, on a un peu d'avance, m'indiqua-t-elle en anticipant ma question.

Assise sur le vieux bois du perron je fixais ma mère attentivement. Un pli d'énervement avait prit possession de son visage, son œil tiquait et son doigt tambourinait en rythme régulier sur la coque de son portable. Elle était énervée. L'agent immobilier avait désormais une heure de retard, il était plus de dix-huit heures trente et il faisait très froid pour couronner le tout.

_ Il arrive dans moins d'une heure, m'apprit ma mère après avoir enfin réussi à avoir l'agent.

_ Géniale, ça me donne pas trop confiance de dormir à la belle étoile ici…

Je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de porter mon attention sur nos voisins qui se trouvaient dehors. Je reconnus facilement le shérif qui était encore son uniforme, il y avait une jeune femme avec lui, sûrement sa fille et deux Quileutes- je suppose –étaient avec eux. Ennuyée je sortis la lettre de ma poche peut-être disait-elle quelque chose sur mes nouveaux voisins.

« _**Le 4 mai**_. _Nous sommes arrivées à Forks en fin de journée. La maison est très belle, mais l'agent immobilier est arrivé avec plus de trois heures de retard… Mes nouveaux voisins son les Swan, Isabella est une jeune femme charmante, mais méfis-en-toi tout de même, elle est prédisposée aux ennuies. L'amérindien auprès d'elle est Jacob Black, tu peux lui faire pleinement confiance. Prends soin de lui pour moi._ »

Prendre soin d'un inconnu… Ok. Comment ça trois heures de retard ?! On en était qu'à une heure et demie là et le jour décline. Je poussais un énième soupire sous le regard noir de ma mère. Chiante est mon deuxième prénom. Mon chat par solidarité pousse un miaulement plaintif comme ci il était à l'agonie.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama ma mère attirant le regard de nos voisins. Vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre tous les deux maintenant ! Ca pourrait largement être pire !

Pour seule réponse, la pluie se mit à tomber. Ma mère nous portait la poisse.

_ Je peux me plaindre encore plus, maintenant ? Parce que là, j'ai des pulsions meurtrières.

_ Le matricide est puni par la loi, n'oublie pas.

Je regardais ma mère imiter les poissons hors de l'eau, fermant et refermant sa bouche. Elle allait hurler, en plus on avait rien pour s'abriter- notre voiture ne devait arriver que demain. Mes cheveux dégoulinaient déjà. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cet endroit…

_ Bonjour. Vous avez besoin d'aide, nous demanda le shérif.

_ Bonjour. Notre agent immobilier à beaucoup de retard et nous sommes coincées dehors, expliqua ma mère.

_ Venez chez moi en attendant, vous allez attraper la mort autrement, proposa-t-il.

_ Merci !

Il prit deux de nos valises alors que celui que je supposais être le fameux Jacob de la lettre en prenait deux autres. Je récupérais Sucette qui semblait dans une colère noire et mon sac de voyage avant de courir à leur suite. J'essuyais mes chaussures sur le tapis d'entrée avant de m'aventurer plus loin. Je soupirais de bien être en sentant la chaleur ambiante de la maison. _Mangieu_ quel bonheur.

_ Vous nous sauver la vie, Shérif, je déclare une fois la porte fermée.

_ Ce n'est rien…

_ Elvina Rawlin, se présenta ma mère. Et voici ma fille Shirel. On emménage dans la maison voisine.

_ A condition que l'agent ne nous laisse pas pourrir sur le perron, je marmonne.

Il se présenta et fit de même avec sa fille et ses invités. Isabella Swan, celle de la lettre, et Billy et Jacob Black de la réserve Quileute. Deux personnes mentionnées dans la lettre. Intéressant. Isabella était blanche et se fondait parfaitement dans les murs de la maison. Elle était plus grande que moi et avait toujours un air absent sur le visage. A l'inverse, Jacob avait la peau mate et semblait sourire souvent. Ils étaient l'antithèse l'un de l'autre. C'était amusant.

_ Tu viens d'où ? me demanda Isabella après qu'on se soit attablé à la table de la cuisine avec Jacob.

_ La Nouvelle-Orléans. Et vous ? Vous avez toujours vécu ici ?

_ Moi oui, me sourit le Black. A la réserve.

_ Je viens de Phoenix, en Arizona. Ça doit te faire bizarre de quitter la Louisiane.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Je n'en avais jamais bougé avant. Enfin, on peut s'habituer à tout je suppose… Y a du soleil au moins ici, m'inquiétais-je faussement.

_ Je dirais un mois tout au plus, rigola Jacob. Le reste c'est de la pluie.

_ Et encore tu n'as pas vu le lycée. I peine trois milles habitants ici, m'apprit Bella.

Tout petit. Tout vide. Tout mouillé.

_ Je me sens claustrophobe d'un coup !

Sucette miaula pour me montrer son soutien. Le pauvre animal n'allait jamais se remettre de ne plus voir le soleil. Paix à son âme.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieux, on va s'en sortir, je déclare en le prenant dans mes bras. Oh mais je ne vous ai pas présenté mon compagnon de galère. Sous vos yeux ébahis voici : Sucette !

L'éclat de rire de Jacob me coupa dans mon délire. La Swan esquissa un demi-sourire. Visiblement mon humour ne passait pas avec elle… Elle était coincée.

_ Tu as appelé ton chat, Sucette, riait toujours l'amérindien.

_ Eh bien oui, mais te moque pas tu vas lui filer des complexes, le grondais-je faussement en lui envoyant mon coude dans les côtes. Imagine que son cœur lâche, à cause de ton rire, je te poursuivrais pour meurtre sois en sur. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sucette il est méchant. Ce nom te va très bien !

Je bus mon verre de coca que Bella m'avait gentiment servi pour camoufler mon sourire. Tout en échangeant un regard complice avec le jeune homme face à moi. Mon hôte semblait être à des kilomètres de ma bêtise. Complètement absente de la conversation et son visage figé m'indique qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'on était là.

Je finis par me lancer dans un débat sur « ou fait-il meilleur vivre entre La Nouvelle Orléans et La Push ? ». Dix à huit pour la Nouvelle Orléans. Mon sourire victorieux forçait Jacob à trouver des raisons de vivres ici plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Notre débat se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone de ma mère nous apprenne que l'agent venait d'arriver- avec trois heures de retard comme me l'avait appris la lettre.

Je fis la bise à Bella en guise d'au revoir avant de faire de même avec Jacob et lui avoir fait promettre de me prouver que tous les arguments qu'il avait avancé étaient vrai. Il assura me le prouver.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, je me trouvais dans ma nouvelle chambre. Les murs blancs tranchaient avec ma housse de couette flashie. Une fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt derrière apportait de la luminosité à la pièce. Un lit un bureau et une armoire se côtoyaient. J'avais lâché Sucette qui s'était empressé d'aller visiter les lieux, il s'était installé sur le fauteuil situé dans la mezzanine auprès de l'espèce de véranda (ou verrière) repéré plus tôt. J'avais rangé mes affaires et commencé à couvrir les murs des anciens dessins et photos qui peuplaient ma chambre d'avant.

Je souris à ma mère en la voyant entrer. Elle contempla la chambre et sembla approuver ce que j'en avais fait.

_ Alors ? Jacob et Isabella ?

_ Jacob est génial, je pense pouvoir m'en faire un ami. Quant à Bella, elle est… Bizarre ? Je n'arrive pas à la cerner.

_ On ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture.

_ On le juge à ses premières pages et je dois dire que le prologue n'est pas top !

Je lui souhaitais bonne nuit avant d'attraper mon animal de compagnie et de m'endormir aussitôt. Je me demande bien ce que la suite des évènements me réserve.

* * *

Voici donc le second chapitre. L'arrivée de Shirel à Forks, l'introduction de Jacob et Isabella. J'espère que vous aurez appréciés ce chapitre. Merci à **PonyoLeChat** pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent. **  
**

Prochain chapitre : 22 octobre 2016.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

 **LA LETTRE**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **" **L'avenir** a le don **d'arriver sans prévenir**." **

_Georges Will._

* * *

Je gare ma voiture sur le parking du lycée de Forks. Le plus loin possible des portes du lycée histoire qu'on ne me voit pas arriver. Ma petite voiture passait inaperçu comparée à l'espèce de mastodonte, que je trouvais horrible soit dit en passant, de Bella. Je serrais mon énorme polaire contre moi histoire de conserver de la chaleur. Le vent glacé s'infiltrait sous mes vêtements cherchant à me statufier. Le ciel était menaçant, des nuages noirs se baladaient au gré du vent au-dessus de la ville et le temps était gris. Le soleil me manquait.

Je montais les escaliers qui menaient à l'entré et me dirigeais vers le secrétariat. Le bâtiment était sombre et vieux. La décoration et la peinture n'avaient sûrement jamais été refaites depuis sa création. Je me trouvais bien loin de mon ancien lycée, tout me semblait petit ici. Je grimaçais en sentant les regards de mes désormais camarades de classe sur moi. D'après ce qu'Isabella m'avait dit, Forks accueillait sa deuxième nouvelle tête en moins de deux mois. Ce n'était pas arriver depuis que les Cullen s'étaient installés ici un ou deux ans plus tôt.

Je soupirais en voyant la pancarte indiquant le secrétariat. La vieille pancarte semblait elle aussi dater d'une autre époque. Si, on m'annonçait que je venais de remonter le temps j'en serais même pas étonnée. J'ouvris la porte et une femme assez âgée, sûrement pas très loin de la retraite, tenait l'accueil du lycée. Elle avait les cheveux coupés court et visiblement peu de goût en matière d'habillement, en témoignait l'espèce de gilet jaune moutarde qui recouvrait un haut violet.

_ Bonjour, je peux vous aider, m'interpela-t-elle.

_ Euh… Oui ! Bonjour. Je suis Shirel Rawlin…

_ La nouvelle, me coupa-t-elle. Voici votre emploi du temps et un plan du lycée… Et ça c'est le billet à faire signer par chaque professeur aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle après avoir farfouillé dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Rapporter le moi ce soir à la fin de vos cours.

_ Très bien merci…

Je récupérais le tout avant de sortir. Une heure d'algèbre au premier étage pour commencer cette _magnifique_ journée… Puis deux heures de psychologie. Je crois que la journée du lundi regroupe une succession de matières chiantes. Je finissais par le sport. Bon outre le sport et l'algèbre, la journée risque d'être longue… Je n'ai pas d'affaire de sport. _Géniale_.

Je sortis mon plan qui s'avérait être un simple bout de papier sur lequel avait été tracé une succession de traits noirs supposés me guider. Les traits n'étaient même pas droits et je ne comprenais rien à l'écriture. Je n'avais pas le décodeur intégré. Et c'était bien dommage…

_ Mon karma est pourrit, je bougonne.

_ Besoin d'aide ?

Je me retournais dans un sursaut vers la personne qui m'avait interpellée. Je dû lever la tête il faisait bien une tête de plus que moi. Des cheveux courts, des yeux bruns et un sourire amical. Je lui souris doucement.

_ Si tu arrives à me décoder ce truc, je fais en lui tendant le « plan ». Alors oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il prit le plan, le tourna plusieurs fois un froncement de sourcil signe de sa concentration. Il le tourna encore une fois avant de le chiffonner et de la lancer dans la poubelle à côté de lui.

_ Tu m'as été d'une grande aide, déclarais-je sarcastique.

_ Donne-moi ton emploi du temps ?

_ Pour que tu le jettes ? Ma situation est bien assez catastrophique.

_ Pour que je te guide, rit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Les plans de la vieille Cope sont incompréhensibles, tu aurais eu beau y passer la journée tu n'aurais jamais trouvé une seule salle. Algèbre, commenta-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps. C'est sur ma route, tu me suis ?

_ Ai-je le choix ?

_ Non ! En faite moi, c'est Lee, se présenta-t-il finalement.

_ Shirel, enchanté.

_ De même, sourit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je le suivis à travers le dédale de couloirs, je n'étais même pas sur de retrouver la sortie. Relativisons, j'ai survécu dans un lycée qui doit être trois à cinq fois plus grand, il n'y a donc aucune raison que ne m'en sorte pas ici et puis au besoin, il y aurait bien une âme charitable comme Lee pour m'aider, non ?

_ Voici ta salle très chère, m'annonça-t-il en prenant une posture théâtrale. Et comme je suppose que tu n'as pas retenue la moitié du trajet : tu n'auras cas m'attendre ici, on a psycho ensemble.

_ Je te remercie et tu suppose très bien !

Il me salua avant de filer en entendant la sonnerie. Première heure de cours : me voilà. Un homme grand au front dégarnit arriva je suppose que je viens de poser les yeux sur mon nouveau professeur de mathématique. Je ne suis pas sur qu'on va s'entendre.

Il ouvre la porte de la salle 103 et fait signe à sa classe d'entrer. Je me poste à son bureau pour lui tendre le billet qu'il doit signer. Ce qu'il fait non sans me détailler de la tête au pied. Il me tendit le billet signé que je récupérais et enfouissais dans mon sac aussitôt.

_ Mademoiselle... ?

_ Rawlin, monsieur. Shirel Rawlin, je précise.

_ Veuillez vous présenter à la classe.

La partie que tous les nouveaux du monde préfèrent : se présenter devant une classe remplit d'élèves qui n'en ont strictement rien à faire de qui tu es. Merci Monsieur Varner.

_ Shirel Rawlin. Je viens de La Nouvelle Orléans et je suppose que vous fichez du reste.

Court et direct. Je file ensuite m'asseoir à la place qu'il m'avait indiquée au préalable. Une place près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt juste derrière. Une place de choix. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite le cours prenant des notes de temps à autres. J'en profitais aussi pour détailler mes nouveaux camarades. Cherchant des personnes intéressantes.

_ Lauren, me réveilla la voix de la personne à ma droite. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'arriver en plein milieu de l'année ! La Nouvelle Orléans ne te manque pas ?

_ Shirel… Non, en effet et si ça me manque. Mais on ne peut pas avoir tout ce que l'on souhaite.

La lettre m'avait conseillé de me tenir éloignée d'elle. Je savais ainsi plus ou moins qui était digne de confiance et qui était à éviter. C'est tout à fait étrange, mais d'après les problèmes que m'attirait certaine personne évoquée dans la liste, je préférais me fier à cette lettre.

Bien que je sois une inconditionnelle du : « quoi que tu puisses modifier pour t'avantager le résultat sera toujours le même, c'est le destin. ». Traduction : les problèmes que j'évitais en ne m'approchant pas de ces gens allaient finir par le tomber dessus.

_ Si tu veux je te ferais visiter le lycée à la pause, me proposa Lauren.

_ C'est très aimable à toi, mais je me suis déjà trouvé un guide, je lui souris.

_ Oh… Qui ?

_ Lee Stephens, l'informais-je.

Notre conversation fut étouffée dans l'œuf par le regard noir et sévère de Varner. Trop de bruit pour lui visiblement. L'heure passa et je rassemblais mes affaires pour sortir de la salle. Lee m'attendait déjà en compagnie d'une certaine Samantha Wells qu'il s'empressa de ma présenter. Je les imaginais bien ensemble ces-deux là. J'étais prête à parier mon futur diplôme dessus.

Lee me présenta une multitude de personnes dont je ne retins pas les noms et cela empira quand je mis les pieds dans la cafétéria : je fus présentée au reste de leur bande. J'y retrouvais Bella, la seule tête « connus » du coin. Eric et Angela étaient les deux personnes les plus sympas, Jessica et Lauren étaient bien superficielles, bien que la première me soit bien plus sympathique que l'autre. Lee, Mike et Tyler étaient plutôt gentils. Je fis connaissance avec un peu tout le monde pendant le déjeuner avant de repartir pour mes cours de l'après-midi.

Rien ne me fit plus plaisir que de mettre un terme à cette journée de cours, qu'en allant déposer mon billet signé par tous les professeurs que j'avais eus dans la journée, au secrétariat. Le plus dur était passé !

0oo°oo0

Un mois étais passé comme cela, j'avais finis par apprivoiser l'environnement néfaste qu'était pour moi le lycée et je m'y repérais enfin toute seule. Je traînais avec la bande dont faisait parti Bella et à ses heures perdues Lauren. Même-ci, je préférerai être ailleurs, je ne m'étais pas fait d'ami en qui j'aurais une confiance sans frontière, mais peut-être était-il encore trop tôt pour cela.

 _Mangieu_ qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé que Jacob soit là, au moins avec lui j'avais des conversations marrantes et on partait dans de bon délire. Il fallait que je me rende à la réserve, Roy allait me parler de ses légendes et ça allait évacuer mon trop plein de stresse.

_ Et toi, Shirel ?

Je redressais la tête et cessais de séparer les différents aliments qui composaient mon assiette. Pour regarder mon interlocuteur qui n'était autre que le sympathique Eric. Les autres semblaient attendre une réponse un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Tu n'as pas suivis la conversation, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, je grimace.

_ Je te demandais si tu voulais venir avec nous à La Push ?

_ La Push ? La réserve Quileute ? Bien sur que j'en suis !

Voilà ma raison de m'y rendre et surtout des personnes pouvant m'accompagner… Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comme m'y rendre jusque là. L'occasion en or.

_ Eh bien, tu sembles enthousiasme, toi !

_ Sache que je désire m'y rendre depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette ville, mais que je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion.

Je reportais mon regard sur Bella qui était parti se chercher de quoi manger et avait été rejoint par Edward Cullen. Je n'avais pas vraiment eus à les côtoyer jusqu'à maintenant, je ne partageais aucun cours avec eux et dans le genre inaccessible, ils étaient au top. Bizarrement toutes les filles essayaient de faire les yeux doux à Edward à l'exception de quelques unes qui me semblaient pour le coup tout à fait normal. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elles pouvaient trouver à ce type… Je devrais peut-être lancer un questionnaire pour le comprendre. C'est bien de comprendre les espèces étranges que l'on côtoie dans notre environnement et puis qui sait, j'aurais peut-être une prix Nobel pour la découverte de l'année.

_ Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, s'exclama Eric. Ne me fais pas ça, Shirel !

_ Te faire quoi, m'étonnais-je.

_ En pincer comme la plupart des filles pour Edward Cullen- même Bella a succombé.

_ En faite, je réfléchissais à pourquoi les filles en pinçais pour lui et je songeais à lancer un questionnaire pour comprendre ce mystère, lui appris-je. Il est pas du tout mon genre et il me parait sacrément bizarre…Et très quelconque.

_ Tu plaisantes, s'exclama Jessica. Dans le genre beau gosse inaccessible, il est au top ! Quelconque n'est pas du tout l'adjectif qui lui correspond !

_ Je pourrais ajouter moche, mais je ne le ferais pas je ne voudrais pas te contredire, je rigole.

Je laissais Jessica et Lauren en état de choque pour reprendre ma discussion avec Eric sur la Push. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à trouver ce qu'elle trouvait de « beau gosse » chez lui. Où, alors il fallait absolument que j'arrête de trouver les défauts physique et morale des personnes au premier coup d'œil. Seul Jacob, Angela et Eric avaient échappés à cela et je m'étais concentrée que sur leurs qualités… Etonnant.

0oo°oo0

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit vannée et attrapais Sucette pour lui faire un câlin. Je me mis à plat ventre sur le sol et entreprit de faire mes devoirs. L'animal qui me tenait compagnie trouva amusant de se coucher sur mon dos, m'empêchant tous mouvements. Fier de lui, il se mit à ronronner pour m'enlever la possibilité de réfléchir. Mon chat est cruel.

Dans deux jours, j'allais enfin découvrir la Push. J'étais curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait cette réserve. J'avais remis la main sur mon appareil photo qui me serait utile pour immortaliser les lieux et aussi pour le cours de photographie pour lequel j'avais finalement jeté mon dévolu.

Vivement que le weekend arrive.

* * *

Le chapitre 3 ! A la date promise, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Bon il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais en même temps faut bien que Shirel se fasse à sa nouvelle vie, je vais pas passer sous silence tout cela pour arriver directement à ce qui intéresse. Sinon ça réduit mon histoire d'environ huit chapitres... Bref prochain chapitre le **22/11/2016**.


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

 **Le rêve et la réalité font partie de la vie, il faut seulement savoir les distinguer.**

* * *

Samedi arriva enfin. Je me réveillais tôt et filais sous la douche. J'étais pressée de rejoindre les autres, de voir la Push et qui sait, Roy et Jacob. Je n'avais revu aucun des deux depuis mon arrivée il y a plus d'un mois maintenant. Ça se trouve l'un comme l'autre m'a oublié et je suis bien bête de penser à les revoir. Enfin, je verrais bien… Je m'étais refusée à lire la lettre pour la journée d'aujourd'hui, je voulais découvrir moi-même ce qu'il allait se passer et pas qu'on m'ouvre la voie en me prévenant des moindres détails. J'avais pris la décision de ne jeter un coup d'œil que si je jugeais que la situation le nécessitait. Ou s'il ne m'était pas arrivé une tuile depuis plus d'une semaine.

Je descendis petit-déjeuner, je trouvais ma mère attablée derrière un café. La pauvre travaillait dur pour lancer l'annexe de sa boîte ici et satisfaire les ambitions de ses supérieurs. J'avais l'impression de ne plus la voire, à croire qu'elle travaillait jour et nuit.

_ Que fais-tu, aujourd'hui ?

_ Je vais à La Push avec des amis, la renseignais-je.

_ Oh tu n'y es pas encore allé ? Depuis le temps ?

_ Non… Je n'avais pas très envie de m'aventurer toute seule là-bas.

_ Il y avait Roy et ce Jacob avec qui tu semblais bien t'entendre le jour de notre arrivée.

_ Deux personnes que je n'ai pas revues depuis, je grimace.

Elle me sourit avant de me souhaiter bonne chance et de filer vers Port Angeles. Pour ma part, je finis mon repas du matin et attaque le rangement de la maison en attendant Tyler qui avait promit de venir me chercher en même temps que Isabella. Elle allait enfin pouvoir penser à autre chose que « son » Edward. Elle ne faisait que de le regarder au lycée. Et non, mon opinion pour lui n'avait pas changé, bien que Jessica ait tout tenté pour ça.

Deux coups de klaxonnes retentissent dans la rue me signalant que Tyler est arrivé. J'enfile mes bottines les plus costaux et imperméable le vent était froid et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se mette à pleuvoir avant que je sois rentrée. Je sortis et fermais la porte à clef avant de rejoindre le 4x4 garé devant. J'entrais et m'installais à côté de Bella et Mike qui était déjà là.

Je fis la bise à tout le monde avant de porter mon attention sur la route qu'empruntait Tyler afin de pouvoir retourner là-bas seule, si l'envie m'en prenait. Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes et je regrettais de ne pas m'être lancée à l'aventure en voyant la simplicité du trajet : une longue ligne droite.

Je fermais mon coupe-vent avant de descendre, le vent semblait mordant ici. Les garçons sortaient leurs planches et je dois avouer que s'il avait fait dix degrés de plus je les aurais accompagné avec plaisir chevaucher les vagues. Je me contenterai de rester sur la plage pour aujourd'hui…

_ Ca caille, s'écria Mike.

_ Tu m'étonnes, il doit faire moins dix, je fais sarcastique.

_ Tu rigoles ?! On a presque atteint la température maximale là, blagua-t-il.

_ Je vais me jeter à l'eau mon pote, déclara Tyler avant de partir vers l'étendu bleu.

Eric et Mike s'élancèrent à sa suite, bientôt suivit de Jessica. Cette fille est malade ! Je m'avançais vers la plage et m'installais sur un tronc d'arbre qui traîne pour les observer prenant quelques photos à l'occasion. Je pris plusieurs clichés de la plage

_ C'est pour le cours de photographie ?

_ Oh June ! Tu m'as fais peur, je lui reproche. Et oui, c'est pour les cours de photos, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose de pas trop mal.

_ C'est vrai que l'endroit est propice à faire de belle photo, soupira-t-elle rêveuse. Tu t'habitues à la vie ici ?

_ Il est moins difficile de si faire que je ne le pensais… Mon ancienne vie me manque un peu moins chaque jour.

0oo0oo0

_ Devine qui c'est ?

Deux mains m'obstruèrent la lumière du jour, m'arrachant mon second sursaut de la journée. Ils s'étaient tous filé le mot pour me tuer avant que la nuit tombe. Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

_ La personne qui va payer mes obsèques pour m'avoir tué de peur ?

_ Ravie de te revoir, Shirel ! Je vois que ton humour n'a pas perdu en folie, rit-il après s'être installé à côté de moi.

_ Faut croire que la connerie sa se guérit pas, je ricane.

_ Non, en effet, mais si je trouve le remède tu seras la première au courant, fit-il avec un air faussement sérieux.

Il me présenta ses deux meilleurs amis, Embry Call et Quil Ateara qui nous avaient regardés avec un air consternés lors de notre échange. Les trois se ressemblaient beaucoup : cheveux long, presque plus que les miens, yeux bruns et sourire collé au visage. Ils m'étaient sympathiques.

_ Tu viens de La Nouvelle Orléans, le soleil ne te manque pas trop ? me demanda celui que j'avais retenu comme étant Embry.

_ Tout le monde me demande ça ! Mais oui, ça me manque et d'après Jessica il pleut trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours par an ici…

_ C'est exact, affirma Quil.

_ Du coup, j'ai espoir que pendant les années bissextiles soit le trois-cent-soixante-sixième jour de l'année le soleil vienne me voir !

Ils s'esclaffent après avoir comprit ma tentative de blague ratée. Encore un truc pour lequel je n'avais aucun talent… ça commence à faire beaucoup, non ? Mes talents naturels frôlaient le zéro. C'est d'une tristesse. Il fallait absolument que j'améliore ça.

_ On me l'avait jamais fait celle-là, ricana Jake.

_ Mon humour tout aussi fou soit-il est aussi très navrant par moment, je bougonne.

_ Je vois ça !

_ Enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie, je fais mine de m'énerver en lui enfonçant mon coude dans les côtes. Cruelle personne !

Il éclata de rire avant d'embrayer sur un autre sujet qui ne manqua pas de la faire rire encore plus : Sucette.

_ Et comment va Sucette ?

_ Il se porte comme un charme depuis que je lui ai trouvé une couverture et un chauffage.

_ Sucette ? se moquèrent les deux autres.

_ Ok, vous avez décidé de vous foutre de ma gueule ?

_ Tu as tout compris, très chère, pouffa le Black.

Je lui remis un coup de coude avant de faire mine de bouder en l'ignorant complètement. Je me remis à mon activité précédente soit : prendre des photos. Je ne résistais pas à faire quelque clichés d'eux. Je prenais des photos de ce qui était « beau » pour immortalisés cela et je dois dire qu'ils étaient plutôt canon dans leur genre- bien plus que pouvait l'être les Cullen en tout cas.

_ Pourquoi Sucette ? s'aventura Quil en se retenant de rire.

_ Secret de famille !

_ C'est si con que ça ? se marra Jacob.

Je détournais le regard en rougissant : oui s'était très con. Beaucoup trop pour être raconter, ils allaient douter de mon mental après cela. Je lâchais un hurlement en sentant des chatouilles je détestais ça. Il avait vraiment décidé de me tuer et les deux autres étaient morts de rire. Il continua sa torture jusqu'à ce que je promette de répondre. Injustice.

_ Sucette donc ? reprit-il la question de Quil.

_ Tu es cruel Jacob, je boude. Sache que ma vengeance sera horrible !

_ Je n'en doute pas.

_ Il s'appelle Sucette, débutais-je sous son regard insistant. Parce que cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'allonger sur une sucette que j'avais laissé traîner, ça s'est emmêlé dans ses poils j'ai mis deux jours à le rattraper et j'ai finis couverte de griffure quand j'ai dû le laver. Pour me venger je l'ai nommé comme ça…

_ Humiliée par un chat, ricana Quil.

_ Oh ça va ! J'aimerai bien te voir courir après une bestiole qui se fourre par tout et essaye de donner un bain à un chat, bougonnais-je. Vous êtes méchants…

_ Pauvre chérie, pouffa Embry.

C'est bien puérilement que je leur tirais la langue avant de leur tourner le dos sous leur éclat de rire. Je venais de perdre toute crédibilité. Pourquoi moi ? Néanmoins, je m'entendais bien mieux avec eux qu'avec toutes les autres personnes rencontrées jusqu'à maintenant. Ils étaient d'un naturel chaleureux et amicale qui m'était tout de suite à l'aise.

_ En faite, Bella est là, demanda Jacob.

Malheureusement oui.

_ Oui, elle est à la camionnette à se remettre de la non présence de Cullen, lui indiquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Les Cullen ne viennent pas ici, annonça sombrement Jacob. Je vais la voir je reviens.

J'hochais la tête et le regardais disparaître déçu qu'il ne soit pas resté ici. J'aimais bien lui parler. Dommage. Enfin j'aurais sûrement l'occasion de le revoir dans un futur proche. Je me retournais vers Embry et Quil qui avaient eus la gentillesse de rester avec moi.

_ Les Cullen ne viennent pas ici ? repris-je Jacob.

_ Euh… oui, commença Embry gêné.

Du coin de l'œil je remarquais Bella et Jacob partirent se promener sur la plage il ne reviendrait pas. Je reportais mon attention sur Embry et Quil espérant une réponse. Les Cullen n'étaient pas du genre à se mêler à tout le monde, ça pouvait être une raison pour qu'ils ne viennent pas ici. Néanmoins, je présentais quelque chose de plus intéressant, une histoire, qui, j'en étais sur allait me plaire. Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils acceptent de me la raconter.

_ On n'est pas censés en parler, déclara Quil en laissant son regard dévier sur un autre amérindien que je n'avais pas vu jusque là il était auprès de Lauren. Ils sont simplement supposés éviter la réserve.

_ Je n'en saurais pas plus, questionnais-je avec espoir.

_ Désolé…

_ Même-ci je ne le répète à personne ? Je serais muette comme une tombe !

_ La curiosité est un vilain défaut, me reprocha Embry.

_ Effectivement et chez moi pire que pour les autres. Ma curiosité va me pousser à faire des choses abracadabrantes pour découvrir ce que vous cachez. Deux finalités possibles : je découvre tous ou je meurs rongée par ma curiosité !

_ Tu essayes de nous faire culpabiliser de toutes les souffrances que tu vas ressentir, c'est ça ?

_ Dans le mile, Mister Ateara !

Ils s'esclaffèrent à nouveau, j'avais beau eus utiliser un ton qui se voulait détaché pour montrer qu'au fond ça avait peu d'importance que j'en connaisse la raison ou non, je mourrais d'envie de savoir de quoi il en retournait. D'après ce que j'avais découvert en farfouillant sur internet les Quileutes auraient de nombreuses légendes et je dois avouer que j'ai toujours aimé les entendre. Lors d'un voyage au Japon il y a de cela trois années désormais j'avais appris bon nombre de légendes du pays du soleil levant avant de m'envoler pour l'état de Washington j'avais pour projet un voyage dans l'un des pays Scandinave afin de découvrir leurs légendes.

_ Bon très bien, céda Embry à mon grand étonnement. Mais tu as intérêt à n'en parler à personne on te fait confiance !

_ Promit : je garderai tout cela pour moi.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Quil se lance.

_ Tu connais nos légendes ?

_ Pas du tout désolé !

_ C'est vrai que tu viens d'arriver, se souvint Quil avec un sourire d'excuse. Pour faire court, il existe des tas de mythes dont certain qui remontent au grand Déluge.

_ Wow, tu m'intéresses là ! Désolé les mythes et légendes j'adore ! Enfin, tant que ça ne s'avère pas vrai sinon ça serait trop flippant…, je tempère après un moment.

Je leur offre une grimace et m'excuse de les avoir interrompus bien qu'Embry semble de mon avis sur le sujet. Tout ça c'est cool, tant que ça ne reste que des mythes et des légendes.

_ L'un d'eux prétend que nous descendrions des loups, et qu'ils seraient nos frères aujourd'hui encore. Nos lois tribales interdisent d'ailleurs de les tuer.

_ Il y a aussi les histoires sur les sang-froid, poursuivit Embry. Les légendes les concernant sont aussi vieilles que celles sur les loups. Il y en a même de plus récentes…

_ Ah oui ? Je fais pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

_ Oui, l'une d'elle affirme que l'arrière-grand-père de Jacob aurait connu des Sang-froid et ce serait même lui qui aurait négocié l'accord qui les bannirait de nos terres. Les loups et les Sang-froid sont des ennemis naturels, m'expliqua-t-il. Des ennemis traditionnels. Néanmoins, ceux qui sont apparut au temps de l'arrière-grand-père de Jake étaient différents, ils n'étaient pas dangereux pour notre peuple c'est pour cela que le traité a pu être conclu : ils devaient se tenir loin de nos terres et nous garderons leur secret. Voilà.

Je les regarde sans rien dire un moment. Ils sourient attendant ma réaction.

_ Donc, si j'ai tout compris, je me lance une fois mon hypothèse formulée en mon fort intérieur. Vous seriez des hommes-loups ou du moins des sortes de loup-garou qui protègent la réserve et les Cullen des vampires, c'est ce que vous sous-entendiez par Sang-froid, non ? (ils hochèrent la tête pour approuver) Et s'ils ne viennent pas ici, c'est pour ne pas rompre le traité mit en place il y a très longtemps…

_ C'est exactement cela, confirma Quil.

_ Mais… Vous ne venez pas de rompre une partie du traité en me révélant tout cela, demandais-je joueuse.

_ Techniquement si, déclara la Call après réflexion.

_ Nous allons devoir te faire taire définitivement, visage pâle, me menaça Quil en prenant une pose théâtrale. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser repartir avec toutes ces informations.

On se regarda hilare.

_ Vous en avez beaucoup d'autre des comme ça ?

_ Des légendes ? Des tonnes !

_ Revient quand tu veux, m'invita Quil. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'en raconter une.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas.

Je les saluais en entendant Tyler et June m'appeler. Il était temps de partir- déjà. J'espérais pouvoir revenir bientôt. Sur le chemin menant aux voitures, je croisais une Bella pensive et un Jacob aux anges. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre eux.

* * *

Je m'excuse pour cette attente imprévue. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Le suivant arrive tout de suite. Pour tout vous avouer, je n'avais pas la moindre idée du "pourquoi Sucette" donc l'histoire sur son nom est bancale et nulle, si vous avez de meilleure idée je prends ! Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

 ** **" J'ai peur des fantômes. Et chez moi, il y en a plein. "****

 _\- John Green. -_

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, en sortant d'une journée de cours très calme voire ennuyante j'avais réussis l'exploit de m'endormir en histoire, c'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait je pris mon courage à deux mains pour aller faire des courses dans la petite supérette de Forks. Ma mère avait encore une réunion interminable prévue ce soir et les placards de la cuisine étaient désespérément vides. J'avais conclue, en voyant l'argent liquide sur le comptoir ce matin, que c'était moi qui allait devoir m'occuper de cela.

Laissant ma voiture sur le parking du lycée, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le bâtiment. Le locale était petit et contenait une multitude de chose, allant de la nourriture aux produits ménagés en passant par les outils de jardin et les vêtements. Ils devaient avoir un système de rangement révolutionnaire pour réussir à tout caser dedans. Une prouesse technique sans nul doute.

Je m'aventurais dans les différents rayons à la recherche de nourriture prenant un peu de tout, je n'avais pas envie de passer la nuit ici. Une fois mon panier jugé suffisamment plein je me dirigeais vers la caisse je n'avais qu'une envie : partir d'ici.

Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du magasin la nuit tombait déjà. Le chemin jusqu'au lycée était pauvre en éclairage j'aurais dû venir ici en voiture. Je détestais être dans le noir, à l'instar de bien d'autre ça me faisait peur et je m'étais fait tellement de film d'horreur avec mes amis que mon imagination avait été nourrit de ce côté-là.

Le mythe que m'ont raconté Quil et Embry ne cesse de tourner dans ma tête, j'ai beau savoir que tout cela est faut, je n'arrive pas à sortir de ma tête les images des Cullen tout crocs sortis tuant tout le monde… Une meute de loup finissait toujours par arriver et éclatait un combat sanglant.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une simple histoire puisse m'atteindre autant, vu le nombre que j'en avais lu… Enfin, celle-ci avait quelque chose de plus je le sentais. Je secouais doucement la tête pour chasser toutes les images que m'envoyait mon imagination débordante. Récupérant mes achats, je quittais l'antre chaleureuse du magasin pour m'aventurer dans la fraicheur de la soirée. Il faisait vraiment trop froid dans cette partie du pays.

Je m'engouffrais dans ma voiture sitôt que je la vis. Grelottante, je mis le contact et allumais le chauffage qui après avoir crachoté de l'air glacé obtempéra à m'en fournir du chaud. Je soupirais d'aise. Ce moment de béatitude passé, je filais vers ma maison dans le but de m'emmitoufler dans ma couette avec un paquet de chips et un ice tea.

Je me garais devant la maison plongée dans l'obscurité. Je récupérais mes achats et essayant de les maintenir d'une main pendant que de l'autre je tentais de déverrouiller la porte d'entrer. Je réussis et entrais à l'intérieur, un courant d'air violent me fit sursauter, le silence oppressant et les ombres inquiétantes de la forêt me convainquirent de ne pas m'attarder plus à l'extérieur. Je re-verrouillais la porte tout en allumant les lumières dans chaque pièce.

Sucette allongé sur le canapé me regardais comme-ci j'étais folle et s'était sûrement le cas : je venais de me faire paniquer toute seule à cause d'un courant d'air et de, supposément, l'ombre des arbres. Je rigolais seule de ma bêtise avant de m'attaquer au rangement de mes achats et à la confection du dîner. Mon chat arriva en miaulant comme un dément quand j'eus le malheur de me saisir de son nouveau sac de croquette- saveur saumon- pour le ranger. Il ne me lâcha pas avant que j'eus remplit sa gamelle.

0oo0oo0

Etendue sur le sol enneigé, je les sentais plus que je ne les voyais tourner autour de moi. Ils étaient des ombres silencieuses qui dans l'obscurité de la soirée m'étaient invisible. Je ne pouvais les discerner du reste du paysage. Ils se fondaient aux autres ombres, celles des arbres, des nuages ou même des rochers présents. Je ne les voyais pas mais je savais qu'ils étaient là. Ils m'effleuraient de temps à autre. J'étais aveugle de mes sens, seul le toucher me restait, prisonnière de mon propre corps. Condamnée à attendre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

Du bien ou du mal ?

Au fond comment puis-je le savoir ? Les deux sont imbriqués l'un à l'autre, ils n'existent pas l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient là tournant autours de moi, sans raison apparente, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils attendaient. Pas ce qu'ils voulaient… Le soleil au-dessus de moi traversait l'épaisse couche de feuillage pour m'apporter un peu de chaleur réconfortante avant de disparaître définitivement, la neige, elle, fondait sous moi me trempant entièrement et eux… Ils continuaient de tourner autours de moi.

Cela sembla durer des heures et des heures comme-ci cette torture devait me poursuivre à l'infinie sans possible rédemption. Je suffoquais, étouffais, haletais. Je ne savais comment me sortir de là. Ma vision flou m'apporta l'image de mes avant-bras lacérés par je ne savais quoi. Etait-ce ces ombres, qui, à force de me tourner autours avaient fini par me toucher de leurs griffes supposées ? Je n'en savais rien. La peur bloquait toutes possibles réflexions.

Un moment ces ombres me paraissaient dangereuses et à un autre moment elles me protégeaient d'un danger plus grand encore. Je ne trouvais pas la vérité dans ce maelström d'incohérences. Rien ne s'assemblait pour former cette réalité qui m'échappait.

 _Aidez-moi_ !

Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge alors que je voudrais les hurler. Les ombres ralentissent et se tendent. L'une d'elle se poste devant moi. Me protégeait-elle ou empêchait-elle qu'on vienne à mon secoure ? Je ne le savais pas. Le soleil disparut. Plus de lumière. Plus de chaleur. Juste les ténèbres et la froideur. La scène se fige et ma vision se fait nette à nouveau. Les ombres sont toujours des ombres et en face de moi des monstres prennent place. Ils ont les yeux rouges et sont couvert de sang, une odeur horrible m'asphyxie : un mélange acre de sang et de corps en putréfaction.

Les ombres s'agitent. Elles passent à l'attaque, seule celle qui était postée devant moi ne bouge pas. Elle me protège, je le sens au fond de mon cœur. Elle est prête à mourir pour me protéger. J'observe la danse mortelle que réalisent les ombres autours des monstres. Un balaie mortel qui m'émerveille autant qu'il m'horrifie.

D'un coup sans que je m'y attendre l'ombre me protégeant est éjectée dans un hurlement qui me glace le sang et je hurle à mon tour extériorisant ma détresse. Le monstre plonge sur moi, plus rien ne peut me sauver il est trop tard. Tout est figé. La nuit est tombée.

Une douleur à la gorge me fait hurler tant la souffrance est grande, mais aucun son ne m'échappe, seul du sang sort de ma bouche. Je me sens étouffer, le sang empêche l'air d'entrer dans mes poumons en les remplissant.

Le néant m'emporte.

Je sombre.

0oo0oo0

Je me réveille en hurlant. Je cherche à tâtons l'interrupteur sur lequel je m'empresse d'appuyer. La lumière jaillit apaisant mes craintes. Tout est calme dans la pièce, il n'y a absolument rien : ni monstres, ni ombres. Que moi et ma peur. Je m'appliquais à respirer calmement, expirant et inspirant à un rythme régulier.

_ Tout va bien, je me rassure.

De ma vie, je n'avais jamais fait de cauchemar qui m'avait semblé aussi réel. Si les monstres étaient à coup sur des vampires, je me demandais bien à quoi pouvaient correspondent les ombres que j'avais sentis. Je tournais la tête vers mon réveil qui affichait seulement cinq heures trente-sept du matin. Il me restait encore deux heures avant de partir pour le lycée. Néanmoins, je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne me rendormirais pas.

Soupirant, je me lève et pars m'avachir devant l'écran de télévision en bas accompagnée de mon livre pour le cours de littérature- Roméo et Juliette –le prof est fan. Il paraît même que nous allions le visionner à un moment ou un autre. Les histoires d'amour dégoulinante de guimauve… Tout le monde détestait regarder ce genre de film, mais quel genre de personne n'avait jamais rêvé de vivre une de ces histoires ou l'un ne vivait que pour l'autre et inversement. Sans tromperie ni subterfuge : juste l'un pour l'autre, d'un amour véritable.

D'après ma mère une telle chose était tout à fait possible. Il suffirait juste de trouver son âme sœur et elle m'avait certifié l'avoir trouvé en mon père et quand je me remémore leur couple, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'était vrai.

Je secouais la tête faisant voltiger mes cheveux, que je devais absolument penser à faire couper, et allumais la télévision pour me plonger dans un dessin-animé absolument débile pour oublier toutes pensées sur mon père- abandonnant finalement l'idée de lire du Shakespeare.

Je me plongeais dans l'histoire d'un monde souterrain remplit de bêbête étrange qui servaient « d'arme » au héros pour combattre le grand méchant de l'histoire qui voulait prendre le contrôle de l'endroit et qui, pour être plus fort, s'amusait à corrompre les bêbêtes pour devenir invincible… Visiblement ses plans n'étaient pas très bien ficelés. D'ailleurs pourquoi le méchant de l'histoire s'entoure toujours d'incapable profondément débile ? Alors que le héros trouvait toujours des personnes dotées de talent en tout genre qui acceptait, toujours, de l'accompagner pour l'aider ? Et si pour une fois c'était l'inverse ? Que le méchant avait tout et que le héros galérait accompagnés d'incapables ? Faut savoir varier !

Après une heure de connerie à souhait, je me décidais enfin de me préparer, ma mère ne travaillant pas aujourd'hui je m'employais à faire le moins de bruit possible. La pauvre était exténuée son travail ici était beaucoup plus contraignant qu'avant, elle devait vérifier le travail de son équipe tout en prenant les décisions et les bonnes. Elle avait encore du mal à s'habituer. Néanmoins, je la savais contente de cela, son travail lui prenant beaucoup de temps et elle ne pouvait, certes, pas en passer beaucoup avec moi cela lui permettait au moins de mettre toutes les pensées concernant mon père de côté aussi cela la soulageait-elle d'un poids.

Et elle en avait besoin.

Je me décidais à bouger, il était temps de rallier le lycée pour une journée de cours. J'étais fatiguée, énervée et effrayée à la fois : la journée promettait d'être longue. Je montais dans ma chambre chercher mon sac de cours. Alors que j'allais ressortir mon regard se posa sur la lettre. N'y tenant plus, je m'en saisis et me décidais de regarder s'il y avait des indications sur cette semaine. La date d'aujourd'hui apparut à mes yeux. Je pinçais les lèvres et soupirais avant de me lancer.

« _Les visions portées par la nuit, cachent toutes un part de vérité. Il en va de même pour les légendes. Observe et tu comprendras._ _N'oublie pas : reste prudente. Certain secret sont plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît._ »

Je n'aime pas les devinettes. Comment cela les cauchemars ont une part de vérité ? J'espérais sincèrement que non, parce que s'il y avait de tels monstres en ville, je voulais en partir immédiatement. C'était trop flippant pour ma pauvre âme !

Je m'installais au volant de ma voiture, fébrile. Je fis le trajet dans une sorte d'état second. Tout se mélangeait dans mon esprit. Formant et déformant des vérités en des suppositions étranges ou se mêlaient possible et impossible. Je me garais et restais dans ma voiture le temps de me reprendre. Il commençait pleuvoir, la journée promettait d'être encore plus longue que prévu.

Mon regard se fixa sur Isabella, elle venait d'arriver et snobant Jessica marcha jusqu'aux Cullen- Edward. Je ne pus détacher mon regard de cette famille si étrange. Je ne pouvais le nier : ils étaient d'une beauté surnaturelle quand bien même je ne trouvais pas le plus jeune à mon goût, comme je l'avais maintes fois affirmés à Lauren et Jessica, les autres me paraissaient irréels. La blonde parfaite aux airs hautains qui n'entachaient en sa beauté exotique. Son fiancé musclé comme un Dieu grec, l'air toujours amusé- sans doute l'un des plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de croiser. La petite brune sautillante et le blond qui avait toujours l'air en souffrance formaient un couple magnifique et pourtant ils étaient l'antithèse l'un de l'autre, mais me semblaient tellement complémentaires.

Leurs démarches irréalistes, leurs beautés figées dans le marbre comme-ci un sculpteur s'était amusé à donné vie à une de ses créations qui n'avait aucune imperfection.

Il me paraissait évident qu'ils cachaient quelque chose et la lettre mélangée à la légende Quileute n'arrangeait rien à cette soudaine paranoïa. S'il s'avérait que les êtres présents dans mon rêve pouvaient s'apparenter de prêt ou de loin au Cullen je ne devais pas le savoir. Il en allait de ma santé mentale et je refusais d'être envahit par des idées saugrenu à chaque fois que je les croisais.

J'adorais les mystères, les secrets tout ce qui se rapportait aux légendes et à la mythologie. Pour moi tout cela n'était que des histoires inventées il y a longtemps. Certes inspirés de fait réel, mais déformés par les Hommes et les années passées. Mais qu'en serait-il si certains mythes étaient réels ?

Je n'étais pas sur de souhaiter le savoir…

* * *

Il est rare que je dise cela, mais j'aime ce chapitre. Des cinq publiés pour le moment, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il est le meilleur. J'espère qu'il vous aura plut ? Il lance une partie de l'intrigue et plonge ma chère Shirel dans un côté bien sombre... [La suite le 22 janvier 2017.] Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

 **Le fou, l'amoureux et le poète sont farcis d'imagination.**  
 _William Shakespeare ; Songe d'une nuit d'été (1595)_

* * *

_ _Cette lettre confirme les paroles du moine… Voilà tout le récit de leurs amours… Il a appris qu'elle était morte aussitôt, écrit-il, il a acheté du poison chez un pauvre apothicaire et sur-le-champ s'est rendu dans ce caveau pour y mourir et reposer près de Juliette. (Regardant autour de lui.) Où sont-ils, ces ennemis ? Capulet ! Montague ! Voyez par quel fléau le ciel châtie votre haine : pour tuer vos joies, il se sert de l'amour !… Et moi, pour avoir fermé les yeux sur vos discordes, j'ai perdu deux parents. Nous sommes tous punis._

Je pousse un soupir avant de me vautrer sur mon lit en serrant un de mes coussins. La pièce de Roméo et Juliette écrite par Shakespeare était l'un des grands classiques étudiés dans mon lycée. Monsieur Berty, mon professeur de littérature anglaise, en était un très grand fan. Il semblait connaitre les moindres paroles et pourrait certainement interpréter n'importe quel rôle.

_ Je ne sais pas si je trouve ça magnifique ou écœurant, je pense à voix haute.

_ C'est magnifique, affirma Bella.

Elle devait faire un commentaire argumenté sur l'œuvre avec moi. Enfin, elle s'était mise avec moi parce que son cher Edward était absent et qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Si au départ, j'avais pensé pouvoir m'en faire, plus ou moins, une amie sa relation avec le Cullen, avait balayé la moindre illusion à ce sujet. Même son amitié avec Jessica et Mike en avait été ébranlée. Elle semblait rejeter toute personne n'étant pas un Cullen et je dois avouer que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Ma théorie surnaturel d'il y a quelques semaines maintenant me paraissait tirée par les cheveux enfin j'avais plutôt finis par me convaincre que se n'était pas possible et cela malgré tout les indices que mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de relever.

C'était plus rassurant ainsi.

_ Je ne sais pas… Si je meurs j'aimerai que la personne que j'aime continu à vivre, pas toi ?

_ Si évidement, acquiesça-t-elle.

_ D'un autre côté… Si la personne que j'aime de toute mon âme meurt, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir vivre sans elle… L'amour apporte trop de souffrances et trop de questions aussi. Vaut mieux rester seule avec vingt chats les chats c'est cool !

Je me plongeais dans l'écriture du brouillon de mon commentaire. A grand coup de machouillage de crayon je réussie à pondre les premières lignes. Isabella me fixait les deux yeux grands ouverts, l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau qui aurait subit un choc électrique. Elle referma finalement sa bouche et se mit à rédiger son propre brouillon, on aurait plus qu'à mettre en commun après. Travail rapide et efficace.

_ Je pense que l'amour vaut la peine d'être tout de même. Quand bien même est-il emplit de souffrance, reprit-elle une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il suffit de rencontrer la bonne personne, souffla-t-elle rêveuse.

_ Edward ?

Elle sourit et un air rêveur apparut sur son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, elle qui paraissait toujours plongée dans un autre monde coupée de toutes réalités j'avais finis par conclure qu'elle ne savait pas sourire tant c'était chose rare.

_ Oui. Il est comme mon âme sœur, m'apprit-elle.

Je hochais simplement la tête. Le principe des âmes sœurs me paraissait totalement abstrait. Je connaissais le concept pour l'avoir étudié une fois, mon ancienne professeur était très fleur bleu. Il s'agit d'un mélange de la mythologie et de la théosophie. Il parle de la séparation de l'âme en deux corps de sexes opposés qui se retrouvent une fois leur « karma vécu et évacué » ou qui se retrouvent si elles ont de la chance. Dans d'autre cas, on aurait tous une personne qui nous serait destinée et il ne tenait qu'à nous de la rencontrer, une histoire digne d'un conte de fée ou la princesse attendait son prince charmant.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. J'étais peut-être trop terre-à-terre, mais croire en ces inepties il est stupide de croire en ces légendes, c'est en effet très beau, ça fait rêver, mais ça n'existe pas. Ou alors, il faudrait me le prouver en m'expliquant la chose de A à Z.

Quelqu'un à déjà trouvé le Graal ?

0oo0oo0

Deux heures plus tard et une pizza, je me retrouvais avachis sur le canapé du salon à siroter un Ice Tea devant une émission sans queue ni tête. Je n'avais pas capté un seul mot de ce qu'il déblatérait et pour tout dire je n'en avais rien à faire. J'avais fait tout ce que j'avais à faire, nettoyé la maison préparer le repas du lendemain et je m'ennuyais. Ma mère n'était pas encore rentrée et j'avais d'un coup l'impression de n'avoir aucun ami.

C'était triste.

_ Pauvre moi, je miaule.

C'est décidé demain j'irai à la réserve et j'allais trouver Roy, même-ci je devais retourner cette réserver de fond en comble. Il aurait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant à le raconter. Cela faisait maintenant presque trois mois que j'étais ici et je ne l'avais pas encore revu.

Maintenant que j'y pensais les vacances allaient approcher il fallait que je me trouve une occupation… Un travail. Il me fallait de l'argent et de quoi passer mon temps libre autre qu'à fixer cet écran de télévision ou à contempler mon chat. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur la présence d'Isabella. Eric et Angela passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble, Lauren collait Tyler et Lee sortait avec Samantha… Je n'étais pas spécialement ami avec Jessica et Mike. Il ne me restait que ma chère June… qui était partie chez sa grand-mère malade…

 _Le vide !_

J'espère que la chance me sourira et que Jacob, Quil ou Embry croiseront mon chemin. Ma motivation était inébranlable, je trouverai Roy. La voiture de ma mère s'engagea dans l'allée, je l'entendis vaguement saluer le Shérif Swan avant d'entrer toute guillerette. Elle posa ses affaires et sautilla jusqu'à la cuisine se chercher un soda, sans que je ne la quitte du regard.

_ Oh, tu es là ?

_ Oui, j'apprends ce que ressentent les baleines une fois échouée sur la plage.

_ Je me demande toujours ou tu peux bien aller chercher de telles comparaisons, marmonna-t-elle incrédule. Les jeunes de ton âge, ne sont-ils pas censés sortir entre eux ?

_ Les jeunes de mon âge ont des amis disponibles, je boude en serrant le coussin contre moi.

_ Oh ma pauvre chéris !

_ Mouis, je miaule tristement. Je me sens si seuuuule !

_ Et Isabella ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle, merci.

Elle poursuit l'énumération des prénoms de tous mes soi-disant amis qui m'ont livrés sans aucune pitié à la solitude. Je les voyais au lycée, mais qu'allait-il advenir de ma vie sociale pendant les vacances ? La pauvre allait mourir et je tenais à elle. Oui, parfaitement j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour son existence !

_ Je vais à la réserve demain, à la recherche des restes de ma vie sociale, lui-appris-je.

_ Tu salueras Roy, si tu le trouves et j'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer ces garçons que tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier, fit-elle l'air de rien.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas et ce sont des amis. Des amis plus jeunes qui plus est, précisais-je en sentant le sous-entendu.

_ Ca commence toujours par être des amis et l'âge n'est qu'un chiffre !

Elle et mon père avait plus de cinq années de différence, je l'oubliai tout le temps. Ce n'était donc pas une excuse pour elle. Elle avait dix-huit ans tout justes quand elle avait rencontré mon tombeur de père qui filait sur sa vingt-troisième année. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés après ça. C'est t'y pas beau ?

_ Juste une description, aller ? me supplia-t-elle.

Je me pose aussi des questions. N'est-elle pas censée être ma mère et se comporter comme telle ? J'avais souvent l'impression d'avoir à faire à une super amie. Ça cachait quelque chose et je pense savoir de quoi il en retournait.

_ Amérindien, corps à se damner et humour aussi pourrit que le mien, je résume en pouffant. Et toi ?

_ Moi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

_ Je souris comme une bien heureuse, je sautille comme une gamine, je continue ?

_ Blond, yeux vert, corps à se damner et tellement, tellement, génial !

On se regarde avant d'éclater de rire. J'étais contente pour elle, cela faisait déjà trois ans que mon père avait disparut il était temps qu'elle se reprenne. La lettre avait raison : venir ici lui était bénéfique. Elle allait mieux.

_ Je file, m'annonça-t-elle en redescendant dans une robe rouge qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Restaurant chic.

_ Amuse-toi bien !

Le claquement de la porte abattit ma sentence : j'étais à nouveau seule. Cruel monde. Vivement demain que je retrouve un peu de contact avec l'être humain. Je repartie m'avachir sur le canapé non sans avoir récupérer un paquet de chips et un autre soda. La solitude me donnait faim. Vive les kilos en trop que j'allais récolter et qui allaient s'ajouter à ceux déjà là.

Promit un jour je me mettrais vraiment au sport.

 _Un jour !_

Vers minuit les yeux explosés par la lumière de l'écran et mon film terminé, je décidais à monter dormir. Je m'emmitouflais dans ma couette et m'endormis rapidement. Le rêve mêlant les ombres aux monstres se rejoua dans ma tête.

Ça se jouait toujours de la même manière. Je me trouvais allongée dans la neige, qui avait prit une couleur rouge au fur et à mesure de mes cauchemars, les ombres tournaient autours de moi sans raison. Je ne pouvais pas crier ni m'enfuir. Le soleil finissait par disparaître et les monstres venaient. Monstres, qui avaient des traits devenues similaires à ceux des Cullen. Deux fins étaient possibles : soit l'un des monstres me tuait de manière horrible et douloureuse soit l'ombre réussissait à me protéger.

Je finissais toujours par me réveiller en hurlant. J'avais cherché sur internet l'interprétation de mes cauchemars sans qu'aucune conclusion ne me paraisse satisfaisante. Je n'allais sûrement pas mourir je n'étais en rien reliée au monde surnaturel- monde qui n'existait pas jusqu'à ce que j'en ai la preuve irrévocable ce qui n'était pas le cas pour le moment.

C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle fois, je fus arrachée des bras de Morphée par un hurlement hystérique de peur pure. L'ombre ne m'avait pas sauvée aujourd'hui encore…

Les miaulements de Sucette me convainquirent de me lever et d'aller lui servir sa dose du matin. Je me traînais jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'assis derrière un petit déjeuné à mon tour. Le nez dans mon café je tentais de lire les lignes d'un article bidon de je ne sais plus quel magazine.

Sept heures pointa doucement le bout de son nez et je me décidai de me rendre à la plage de la Push pour lire en attendant une heure décente pour partir à la recherche de Roy ou d'un de mes trois Quileute préférés… Je connaissais qu'eux trois. Passons.

J'enfilais une épaisse veste de laine bien chaude et filais dans ma voiture pour prendre la route de la réserve. Je fus soulagé quand, après, la vingtaine de minutes escomptées j'arrivais à bon port sur la plage surplombée de plusieurs maisons avec la forêt un peu plus loin. Je ne m'étais pas perdu la vie est belle.

Je récupérais mon sac avec mon livre du moment et mon appareil photo. Si le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, j'étais certaine de pouvoir faire de belles photos. Mon cher professeur de photographie nous avait demandé de prendre des photos d'un levé ou d'un couché de soleil… Ici. Dans l'état de Washington ou il faisait grisâtre presque tout le temps.

Je m'installais sur un tronc de bois flotté face à la mer et sortit mon livre en espérant que le soleil apparaisse. L'espoir fait vivre.

* * *

Le texte du début est tiré de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare (mais vous l'aviez deviné). Un jour, je vous assure, je retiendrais que je dois publier le 22 de chaque mois et pas une semaine plus tard (Bon j'ai publié sur Wattpad et j'ai zappé de le faire ici, ahem). **Menie** , je te remercie pour tes reviews (sans ça qui sait quand le chapitre serait apparut !) J'aime pas ce chapitre... Le suivant est mieux mais vous aller devoir attendre le 22 février 2017 pour le savoir.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

 **Les vrais amis sont comme les étoiles, on ne les voit pas tout le temps, mais ils sont toujours là.**

* * *

_ _N'ignore jamais un ami qui t'aime, s'inquiète pour toi et s'ennuie de toi. Car un jour tu pourras te réveiller et te rendre compte que tu as perdu la lune en tentant de compter les étoiles_.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de relire la citation à voix haute. Elle ouvrait un chapitre du livre que je lisais entre deux photos. Elle était tellement véridique. Elle me fit penser au comportement d'Isabella sauf qu'elle s'est l'inverse elle se concentre sur la lune et perd les étoiles. Elle avait beau croire ce qu'elle voulait une histoire d'amour n'était pas éternelle un jour peut-être dans plusieurs mois ou années Edward ne serait plus là pour elle et ce jour là elle serait seule.

Je laissais tomber mon livre pour mon carnet de note, j'écrivais tout ce qui me passait par la tête et qui sait, un jour j'en ferais peut-être quelque chose. Je laissais ma main noter tout ce qui me passait par la tête sans aucune réflexion juste un besoin de coucher sur le papier des émotions, des sentiments, des souvenirs… Je me sentais lasse d'un seul coup, la solitude des deux derniers jours m'avait rendu morose et encline à la nostalgie d'un passé révolu.

_ _Vivre, continuer à vivre, c'est peut-être décider que le réel ne l'est pas tout à fait, c'est peut-être choisir une autre réalité lorsque celle que nous avons connue devient un poids insupportable ?_

Mon sursaute-ment me fit descendre de mon perchoir, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un soit derrière moi. Encore moins que cette personne lise par-dessus mon épaule sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je fermais précipitamment mon carnet gênée au possible. Je me retournais pour faire face à Embry, il me fixait avec un sourire qui me sembla triste.

_ C'est peut-être vrai, murmura-t-il. Peut-être que nous fuyons ce qui est vrai en nous convainquant d'une autre réalité moins douloureuse, plus douce…

Mon regard se fixa sur l'horizon cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien regarder, mais il n'y avait rien à part cette étendue dont on ne voyait pas la fin. Un infini terrifiant. Je pouvais presque sentir sa douleur et elle se mélangeait à la mienne. Un silence pesant prit place entre nous, chacun dans ses pensées revivant un épisode douloureux de notre vie.

Je me réinstallais sur le tronc ou il s'était finalement assis. Le silence prônait. C'était reposant.

_ Excuse-moi, j'ai plombé l'ambiance, non ?

_ Pas du tout, je pouffe. Tu m'as sortie de ma solitude, dans laquelle on m'a lâchement abandonnée !

_ Oh, je suis heureux d'avoir pu te rendre service ! Tu écris ?

_ Oui, je rougis gênée. Enfin, « écrire » est bien grand mot !

_ Quand tu seras écrivain à succès possiblement riche n'oublie pas qui est venu te sortir de ta solitude en premier !

_ Je n'oublierai pas, promis-je en riant.

On parla de tout et de rien pendant un moment, juste des banalités sans intérêt. Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez et je ne résistais pas à sortir mon appareil photo pour prendre quelques clichés. Un sourire espiègle se forma sur mes lèvres alors que je tournais mon arme du moment vers la Call, je pris trois photos avant qu'il ne remarque mon manège.

_ Ne me dis pas…

_ Je ne te dirai rien, alors, je l'interromps.

_ Je ne suis pas photogénique, bougonna-t-il. Efface !

_ Je peux t'assurer que si, tu es très beau sur ces photos, contrais-je. Hors de question que je ne les efface.

Je pris mon sac et me sauvais en courant sur la plage alors qu'il me poursuivait je filais vers Quil et Jacob que j'avais repéré un peu plus loin. Les idiots sont rapides, le saviez-vous ? Je réussis tout de même à m'abriter dans le dos des deux autres, leur attribuant la fonction tant respectable de bouclier.

_ Aidez-moi, les suppliais-je entre deux rires.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard mes photos sauvées et des nouvelles de Jacob et Quil dans la boîte, je me retrouvais attablée avec eux derrière un café et un croissant. Qui aurait crut qu'il y avait un café aussi sympa caché à l'intérieur de la réserve entre forêt et mer ? Pas moi en tout cas. Je buvais tranquillement en les écoutants se chamailler. Il m'était reposant d'être avec eux, il n'y avait pas de fausses apparences et mon humour navrant ne les dérangeait pas.

Je repris mon appareil photo et regardais avec un léger sourire les photos que je venais de prendre. La dernière était une de nous quatre sur la plage, ils avaient finit par me convaincre de la faire, bien que se fut une tâche ardue de nous contenter tous les quatre de la qualité de cette photo.

_ Est-ce que vous savez ou vit Roy ? demandais-je finalement.

_ Roy… Roy Endfiel ? reprit Quil.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être son nom de famille. Je haussais les épaules et indiquais simplement qu'il était conducteur de taxi. Mon trio préféré sembla comprendre de qui je parlais et Embry promit de m'y conduire juste après. J'allais enfin revoir la première personne que j'avais rencontrée en arrivant ici.

Mon regard se porta sur la vitrine et dehors à la lisière de la forêt mon regard tomba sur un Quileute tout en muscle, il était peu vêtu malgré la fraicheur ambiante. Il nous fixait bien que je n'en connaisse pas la raison. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà rencontré, il était à la plage et discutait avec Lauren la toute première fois que je l'avais vu. Il était étrange et m'intriguait. A l'instar des Cullen, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui me m'était mal-à-l'aise un secret bien gardé.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais que Jacob le regardais aussi. Le Black avait l'air inquiet et intrigué. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Quil et Embry n'avaient rien remarqué et continuaient leur conversation passionnée sur un sujet dont je n'avais pas la moindre idée.

Je quittais l'homme définitivement du regard pour me concentrer sur Jacob. Ses yeux trahissaient une agitation interne, je me demandais bien ce que l'homme pouvait lui inspirer et ce qu'il pensait. Il me fit un sourire en voyant mon air inquiet et hocha simplement la tête à ma question muette. Je n'étais pas aussi sur que lui, qu'il aille aussi bien qu'il le prétendait, mais je ne cherchais pas plus loin. L'homme avait disparut quand j'avais retourné la tête et Embry m'attendait pour m'accompagner jusqu'à chez Roy.

On fit un détour pour déposer Jake après qu'il nous ait supplié de le raccompagner, soit disant qu'il était en retard selon le Call et moi, il avait simplement la flemme de marcher pendant vingt minutes pour rentrer chez lui. Quil nous avait laissé pour aller rendre le service demandé par sa mère- deux heures plus tôt.

_ Voilà, Miss, tu es arrivée à bon port, m'apprit-il.

_ Je te remercie très cher ! Je n'aurais jamais trouvé sans toi, grimaçais-je.

_ A ton service !

Je sortis de ma voiture et observais le paysage autours de moi. Je me trouvais au cœur de la réserve. La maison de Roy jouxtait une librairie que je devinais être la sienne ou celle de sa femme et sûrement la seule de toute la Push. La maison, comme la plupart des autres, était peinte en rouge et faite de bois. Un Pick-up vert détonnant avec la maison était garé devant.

_ Si tu as besoin pour repartir je ne suis pas loin, me proposa-t-il en m'indiquant une maison dans les teintes bleu vert à l'orée de la forêt.

_ J'y songerai. Merci Embry, c'est gentil de m'avoir accompagnée !

_ Pas de quoi, fit-il gêné.

Une femme dans la quarantaine cria son nom à l'autre bout de la place. Il grimaça avant de me saluer d'une étreinte et de filer rejoindre celle que je supposais être sa mère.

Me retrouvant, seule je parcourus les derniers mètres me séparant de la porte d'entrer et frappais vivement. J'espérais que Roy était là et que je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Je patientais quelques instant devant la porte avant d'entendre une voix me crier qu'il arrivait. Je reconnus celle de Roy, il était là. La porte s'ouvrit sur lui, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et semblait encore dans les vapes.

_ Désolé de te réveiller, Roy, plaisantais-je.

_ Me réveillé ?! Bien sur que non, s'exclama-t-il après m'avoir saluée. Il aurait déjà fallut que je dorme pour cela !

_ Ah oui ? C'est la crise de la cinquantaine ? On va en boîte jusqu'à pas d'heure ? Eh bien bravo, je vous jure tout dire à ces jeunes ! me moquais-je en essayant de rester sérieuse.

Il rit de bon cœur avec moi avant de me faire entrer.

_ Sache, jeune fille que je ne fais pas la bringue toute la nuit, mais que j'écris mon manuscrit. J'ai juste omis de m'arrêter pour dormir, admit-il.

_ Un manuscrit ? répétais-je intéressée.

_ Oui, je suis écrivain à mes heures perdues…

_ Tu écris sur quoi ? Tu as déjà publié ? Je peux lire ?

Je fis une moue de chiot battu en sentant le non catégorique poindre à toutes mes questions. Il avait piqué ma curiosité au vif ! Je voulais savoir sur quoi il écrivait.

_ Roy ! suppliais-je.

_ J'écris en particulier sur les légendes de ma tribu, céda-t-il après un long soupir.

_ Vos légendes ? Elles sont géniales du moins j'ai adorée la seule que je connais…

_ Tu connais une de nos légendes ? Toi ? Alors qu'elles sont précieusement tenue secrètes aux visages pâles ? Qui donc ta raconter cela ?

_ Je ne cite jamais mes sources, pouffais-je. Si je connais une de vos légendes ça fait de moi un membre honoraire de votre tribu ?

_ Non.

_ Tu me blesses, bougonnais-je en adoptant une mine triste. Mon cœur est lacéré de tant de cruauté.

_ Ma pauvre, pouffa-t-il à son tour.

Un verre de jus de pomme plus tard et il était déjà pardonné. Il me promit de me faire lire son manuscrit, mais seulement quand il l'aurait terminé… Dans un petit bout de temps autrement dit. Il s'agissait de la réécriture de la réécriture de son manuscrit commencé six ans plus tôt. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il arrive à la publication.

En repensant à mon cas, surtout depuis l'arrivée de la lettre dans ma vie, je pense que je pourrais moi aussi écrire une histoire du tonnerre.

Roy s'absenta un instant pour répondre au téléphone, je me retrouvais seule et inoccupée dans son salon. Mon regard vagabonda sur les différentes choses que comportait la pièce. Un tableau représentant des loups attira mon regard, il y avait sept loups et si on était attentif, on pouvait distinguer le spectre d'homme dissimulé dessus. Le tableau était magnifique.

Je récupérais une sorte d'annonce posée sur la table, je parcourus la demande rapidement. Une offre d'emploi à la librairie de la Push. Voilà qui était intéressant. La demande était ressente et donc le poste peut-être encore vacant. Je ne perdais rien à postuler après tout. Et puis les livres j'aimais cela, il n'y avait donc pas meilleur job pour moi !

_ Y a pas moyen de mettre la main sur un employé fiable, soupira Roy en me désignant l'annonce de la main.

_ Et… Enfin… Tu crois que je peux postuler ? Je n'ai pas d'expérience, mais j'aime bien les livres, tentais-je. Et… Tu crois que le patron serait Ok pour un entretien ?

Son regard s'accrocha sur moi et il me sembla que Roy me jaugeais.

_ Il faut que tu sois motivée à venir bosser chaque samedi de quatorze heures à vingt heures et une ou deux heures chaque soirs après les cours ?

_ Ca devrait être faisable, fis-je après un court temps de réflexion.

_ Dans ce cas, je te prends !

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors que je l'observais interdite.

_ Comment ça « tu me prends » ?

_ A la base je suis libraire, non pas conducteur de taxi, mais bon, quand la librairie marche mal un complément fait du bien, m'expliqua-t-il. Tu peux commencer dès Lundi.

_ Merci Roy, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir !

Je passais le reste de mon après-midi en sa compagnie en parlant de tout et de rien. Cette journée avait été fructueuse : j'avais revu Embry, Jacob et Quil ainsi que Roy et je m'étais trouvé un travail dans la foulée. J'espérais être à la hauteur de la confiance que plaçait Roy en moi en m'acceptant comme employée. Je m'en voudrais énormément si je venais à le décevoir.

* * *

Coucou ? J'avais effectivement évoqué une publication le 22 de chaque mois, mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas douée pour respecter ce genre de chose. De plus, j'ai modifié deux trois trucs dans la suite de l'histoire, le chapitre 11 est tout juste commencé... Bye !


	8. Chapter 8

**.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

Je me garais devant chez moi après ma journée de travail à la réserve en compagnie de Roy. Etouffant un bâillement, je récupère mes affaires et file vers ma maison. J'étais fatiguée et les vacances touchaient à leur fin. J'allais devoir retourner sur les bancs de l'école après plusieurs semaines de pause. Ma toute dernière année. Après j'allais devoir faire un choix d'université et sûrement quitter Forks, ville à laquelle j'avais finis par m'attacher. Je pourrais à la limite revenir chaque weekend et à chaque vacance si je restais dans l'état. Toutes les personnes à qui je m'étais liée ici allaient partir.

Je trouvais cela triste.

_ Je suis rentrée ?

Aucune réponse. Travaille ou Andrew ? Je repérais bien vite le mot sur la table, ma mère était partie à un gala avec Andrew et ne rentrerai pas tard. Cool. Je récupérai Sucette et partis à la recherche de quoi le nourrir. Plus de croquette pour lui, plus de soda pour moi.

_ Nous allons dépérir, compagnon !

Il miaula tristement déclenchant mon rire. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche je finis par lui dégoter une boîte de thon qui lui ferait un bon repas. J'allais jeter mon dévolu sur une boîte de gâteau, quand on sonna à la porte. Je poussais un soupir avant de filer ouvrir.

_ J'arrive, j'arrive, criais-je en entendant que la personne assistait. Shérif ! je m'exclame surprise.

_ Bonsoir Shirel, me salua-t-il poliment. Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais est-ce que Bella est ici ?

_ Isabella ? Je ne l'ai aperçu que plus tôt dans l'après-midi avec Edward…

_ Les Cullen ont quittés la ville dans l'après-midi, soupira-t-il lasse. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'où elle peut être ? questionna-t-il plein d'espoir.

Ainsi Isabella était introuvable… Si elle avait été en ville ou à la réserve, le shérif l'aurait forcément trouvé ou quelqu'un l'aurait aperçu. Edward était venu la voire juste avant de s'en aller définitivement…

_ Edward et elle sont allés dans la forêt discuter, révélais-je.

_ Dans la forêt ?! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit d'aller dans la forêt ?! s'énerva-t-il. Harry ? appela-t-il.

Je récupérai une veste et fermais la porte à clef avant de suivre le shérif. Il discutait avec celui que je supposais être le fameux Harry. Charly semblait inquiet et en colère, à l'inverse le Quileute était calme et prenait les choses en main.

_ Je peux vous aider ? demandais-je inquiète pour Isabella.

_ Ne vas pas dans la forêt, ordonna le Swan.

_ Je vais rester là, alors…

Je mordillais ma lèvre, inactive. Je les regardais s'activer en passant plusieurs coups de téléphone. Après un petit quart d'heure plusieurs voitures se garèrent et une battu se prépara. Je souris soulagée en voyant Jacob arriver avec son père. Billy me salua avant de rejoindre Charly et Harry, tandis que Jacob vint vers moi.

_ Salut, commença-t-il la voix inquiète. Des nouvelles ?

_ Hey. Elle serait dans la forêt… Il y a des bêtes sauvages dans cette forêt ? demandais-je inquiète.

Il me regarda soudain horrifié. Je supposais que oui il y avait des bêtes sauvages et que j'aurais mieux fais de me taire. Edward avait abandonnée Isabella en connaissance de cause ? Ça me paraissait étrange qu'il fasse cela après tout lui et Miss Swan semblaient filer l'amour parfait.

_ Je suis qu'elle va bien, essayais-je de le rassurer.

_ Je l'espère…

J'observais en silence les hommes s'activer à la recherche d'Isabella. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui avait pris d'aller en forêt et surtout d'y être restée. Je ne pensais pas Cullen capable de la mettre ainsi en danger.

_ Tu sais pourquoi elle a été dans la forêt ? me questionna Jacob. Mon père et Charly l'avaient mise en garde pourtant…

_ Edward et elle y sont allés, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il la laisserait là-bas…

_ Cullen, répéta-t-il avec mépris.

Je l'observais. Son expression représentait la colère. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait amener tant de mépris aux Quileutes sur les Cullen. Ils étaient distants avec les autres qu'ils soient Quileute ou non jamais un Cullen ne s'était fait remarquer avec une personne qui n'était pas de sa famille. La seule explication que j'avais était tellement grotesque, que je pouvais y croire ! Des vampires ? Impossible. Cette légende me hantait vraiment et ne cessait de me revenir à chaque fois que je pensais ou voyais les Cullen.

Je chassais toutes ces idées de mon esprit. N'importe quoi !

_ On va voir où, ils en sont avec les recherches ? proposais-je.

Il était tendu et j'espérais récolter quelque bonne nouvelle pour le calmer. Au vue des mines tout aussi tendues du Shérif et des autres ça s'annonçait pas très bien.

_ Suivez le sentier de Clair Rivers, ordonna Charly.

_ Je vais encore essayer d'appeler les Cullen, soupira le Shérif.

Harry le regarda et hocha négativement la tête. J'en profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil à la lettre, peut-être y avait-il moyen qu'elle ne me rassure ? Je cherchais rapidement la date du jour. Une simple annotation en bas de la page m'appris qu'elle était vivante et que ça irait.

_ Ils ont quitté la ville Charly. Bon débarras, ajouta-t-il de sa voix posée.

_ Ils sont allés où ? questionna le Shérif l'ignorant.

_ On la trouvera Charly !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Shérif, elle ne peut pas être loin, m'invitais-je. Je suis sur qu'Edward ne l'aurait pas mise volontairement en danger.

Je me tus bien consciente de ne pas arranger les choses en prenant la défense de Cullen. L'ennemi publique numéro un à l'heure actuelle. Je restais donc la plus silencieuse possible me tenant prête à venir en aide si on me le demandait. J'étais sur qu'elle allait bien. Entre nous ce n'était pas le grand amour et je n'étais pas croyante, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de prier pour qu'elle aille bien.

Mon regard se fixa sur la forêt, de la ou je me tenais, elle n'était qu'un bloc vert et noirs compact. J'avais toujours apprécié les forêts, je les trouvais reposantes, calmes et accueillantes. Elles étaient emplit de mystères… Mais depuis que j'étais ici et que mes cauchemars hantaient quasiment chacune de mes nuits, elles me faisaient peurs. Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait se tapir dans l'ombre et sa me rendait anxieuse et paranoïaque.

Une masse imposante se détacha du couvert des arbres. Il tenait un corps dans ses bras imposant, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Isabella. Quelqu'un l'avait retrouvée.

_ Shérif ! m'exclamais-je aussitôt. Elle est là.

Le Swan se retourna vers moi, d'abord agacé que je le dérange une nouvelle fois puis mes mots le touchèrent et il se hâta vers l'homme que je désignais du doigt. Il retint à grande peine ses larmes en la récupérant dans les bras de l'homme que je reconnus comme étant celui que j'avais aperçus au café et qui parlait avec Lauren à la plage.

Il était musclé et imposant, seulement vêtu d'un short en jean abimé. J'étais là depuis le début des recherches et à aucun moment il n'était passé par ici pour savoir ou chercher. Comment avait-il su quelle zone fouiller ? Comment l'avait-il trouvé là ou pendant des heures les autres avaient fait chou blanc ? Qui était-il ?

Mon regard s'ancra dans le sien et je me figeais tétanisée. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel regard. Puissant, féroce, sage. J'eus l'impression que le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules me tombait dessus et il semblait porter le poids du monde entier. Une intense tristesse parcourait son regard sombre, mais une rage puissante la chassait.

_ Shirel, m'appela Jacob en me saisissant le bras. Ça va ?

Le contact de la peau de Jacob contre la mienne me ramena à la réalité. Je pris aussi discrètement que possible une grande bouffée d'oxygène en me rendant compte que j'avais retenue ma respiration pendant cet échange visuel.

_ Oui… C'est juste ce type qui me file une hypothermie juste en le fixant, tentais-je de plaisanter d'une voix dénuée de toute trace d'humour.

Il ne fut pas dupe.

L'homme était partit quand je me retournais vers l'endroit où il se tenait l'instant d'avant. Il n'avait pu aller que dans la forêt pour disparaître aussi vite. Il me faisait autant peur qu'il m'intriguait. Je songerais à demander à Lauren qui il est. Ça se trouve c'est juste un brave type qui aime aider son prochain et je me fais des films en ayant peur de lui.

_ Ne t'approches pas de lui, me prévint Jacob.

 _Ou pas_.

Il y avait visiblement de quoi se méfier. Jacob semblait ne pas en mener large lui non plus. Que pouvait bien faire ce type pour se traîner une réputation qui faisait flipper tout le monde ?

_ Juste fait ce que je te dis, me coupa le Black avant que je ne puisse lui demander « pourquoi ». Je te raccompagne.

Je refermais ma bouche et acquiesçais. J'avais beau voir ma porte d'entrer de la ou je me tenais, je ne pouvais pas dire non. Ça présence rassurante apaisait mon tourment intérieur et dissipait mes inquiétudes. On mit moins de deux minutes pour atteindre la destination souhaitée, mais ma panique précédente s'en était presque aller.

_ Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu es toute pâle. Le docteur est là pour Bella tu devrais peut-être demander qu'il t'ausculte…

_ T'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien, assurais-je. Je vais manger, dormir et demain je serais en pleine forme. J'étais juste morte d'inquiétude pour Isabella et voilà… ça m'a peut-être fait un peu paniquer de la savoir seule en forêt dans le noir… Je vais bien, répétais-je sous son regard insistant.

Il me serra dans ses bras avant de me signaler qu'il allait voir Bella.

Je refermais la porte après son départ et le verrouillais à double tour. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. Je me traînais jusqu'en haut et m'avachis sur mon lit sans plus de cérémonie.

 _Cette nuit là l'ombre ne me sauva pas non plus. Pire elle fut décimée._

 _Le monstre avait désormais un visage._


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

Le lendemain je fus tirée de mon sommeil par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Encore à moitié endormis, je le cherchais à tâtons. Le nom de Jacob était affiché. Je déverrouillais mon portable pour ouvrir le message. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en lisant. Je lui en envoyais un à mon tour lui assurant que j'allais bien. Je me sentais encore un peu fatiguée à cause de mon cauchemar, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Je me traînais jusque dans la cuisine ou je tombais sur ma mère qui regardait la chaîne d'info locale. Les gros titres du moment étaient les attaques de bêtes sauvages. Les cadavres s'accumulaient et personne ne trouvait les auteurs.

_ 'Jour m'man !

_ Bonjour Shirel. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

_ Aussi bien que possible, je grogne. J'ai une migraine du tonnerre…

Elle pouffa devant mon humeur massacrante.

_ Oh et notre petite voisine… Euh… Zut !

_ Isabella, je marmonne avec humeur.

_ Oui, Isabella. Comment va-t-elle ? J'ai appris pour hier !

 _Je m'en fiche ! Je n'ai pas envie de penser à elle dès le matin._

_ Elle avait l'air fatiguée hier. Normal, tu me diras ! Je passerai prendre de ses nouvelles plus tard.

_ Pauvre gamine, soupira ma mère. Se mettre dans un tel état pour une rupture, soupira-t-elle. Ça devait bien arriver un jour les amours de jeunesse ne durent pas éternellement…

J'haussais un sourcil septique. Elle avait connus mon père très tôt.

_ Ton père n'était pas le premier homme à entrer dans ma vie, se défendit-elle. Et toi, alors ? demanda-t-elle joueuse.

_ Personne depuis Mattew ! Et ça restera comme ça pour le moment, j'ajoute avant qu'elle ne se lance dans un monologue.

Je piochais des céréales dans le paquet, je n'ai jamais compris qu'on ajoute du lait avec. Rendre ces machins croustillants à souhait : moues et imbibés de lait transformés en une sorte de pâte _immonde_ qui me faisait penser à du vomit. Dégouttant. Il y a vraiment des gens très étranges sur terre.

Je pioche dans la boîte en écoutant ma mère me parler d'Andrew qu'il fallait _absolument_ que je rencontre. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de rencontre, j'avais toujours l'impression de tenir la chandelle. C'était gênant…

L'après-midi avant de partir à La Push pour travailler avec Roy, je sonnais chez les Swan. Il était de circonstance d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles. Charly avait prit son jour pour rester auprès de sa fille. Je me doutais déjà qu'elle ne devait pas être au sommet de sa forme.

_ Shirel, me salua le shérif en m'ouvrant.

_ Bonjour Shérif ! Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais comment va Isabella ?

L'expression de son visage sembla le vieillir de plusieurs décennies. Le pauvre homme semblait bien éprouvé.

_ Entre, m'invita-t-il.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre avant de m'exécuter, j'avais dix minutes devant moi. La maison était silencieuse, mais en tendant bien l'oreille, je pouvais entendre les sanglots étouffer provenant de l'étage.

_ Le départ des Cullen l'a bien plus éprouvée que j'aurais pu l'imaginer, souffla-t-il.

_ Dans une ou deux semaines, elle ira mieux, le rassurais-je dans un sourire.

Ou pas. Vu son expression. Bon, après tout j'avais mis plus d'un mois à me remettre de ma séparation avec Mattew… Rien que de prononcer son prénom me faisait pleurer. Et puis, ma mère et ma cousine étaient passées par là. Imaginez deux bulldozers qui vous foncent dessus et ne vous lâche pas. Elle ne pouvait pas rester toute sa vie à pleurer une personne qui l'avait abandonnée !

_ Tu veux la voire ?

_ Je ne vais pas la déranger, refusais-je. Je repasserai.

Je saluais le shérif avant de m'éclipser. Je devais aller travailler et Roy allait me donner mes nouveaux horaires modifiables selon mon emploi du temps scolaire qu'il avait dit. Dire que la reprise était dans deux malheureux jours.

0oo0oo0

Je marquais un temps de pause avant de sortir de ma voiture. J'étais de retour dans le lycée de Forks, avec tous les évènements de la semaine précédente les vacances s'étaient terminées trop rapidement. Le vieux bâtiment ne m'avait pas manqué et revenir ne me tentais pas plus que cela. J'aimais passer mes journées entre la plage de la Push, Embry, Quil et Jacob quand l'occasion se prêtait à les voir et la librairie de Roy. J'appréciais cette routine qui avait finit par s'installer.

_ Quand faut y aller, scandais-je pour moi-même.

J'aperçus June qui avançait d'un pas motivé vers l'entrée. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour être plus ou moins ravie de revenir au lycée. Elle souhaitait devenir professeur de lettre et surtout rester dans une petite structure comme celle de Forks. Je suis certaine qu'elle ferait une très bonne professeur.

_ June, l'appelais-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_ Shirel ! s'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Prête pour cette dernière année de lycée !

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, alors on va dire que : oui je suis prête !

Elle m'entraîna à sa suite à la recherche des listes qui allaient nous répartir par classe pour la matinée. Je saluais toutes les personnes que je connaissais et aperçus Isabella qui s'était isolée un peu plus loin. Ecouteur vissé sur les oreilles, elle semblait absente de tout ce qui l'entourait.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? me demanda June devançant ainsi Jessica.

_ Mal. Ça l'a beaucoup affectée… Je crois, grimaçais-je.

Je n'écoutais pas le commentaire sarcastique de Jessica et reportais mon attention sur Mike qui avait prit son courage à deux mains pour aller parler à Isabella dans l'un de ses pires jours. Que de courage ! Je me laissais entraîner par June jusqu'au deuxième étage on se retrouvait dans la même salle pour ce matin et nous aurions certainement plus de cours en commun cette année. Monsieur Vanner vint vers nous, son chemin fut ponctué par des grimaces déçu et des chuchotements. Avoir Monsieur Vanner comme professeur principale était ce que tout élève souhaitait éviter.

June me fixa horrifiée, elle et les maths ne s'étaient jamais comprises. L'année risquait d'être très longue pour elle et pour moi aussi, puisque je me doutais déjà que j'allais devoir lui donner des cours de soutint.

_ Entrez !

On s'exécuta, non sans rechigner pour certain- surtout ceux comme Laurent et Tyler qui avaient le bonheur d'avoir Varner comme professeur principal pour une seconde année. J'entrais dans les premières pour pouvoir m'installer dans le fond près de la fenêtre comme j'en avais l'habitude l'année précédente. L'homme commença ensuite à faire l'appel d'une voix forte coupant toute tentative de bavardage.

Il déblatéra ensuite sur l'importance de cette dernière année et sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'on songe à choisir une université. Je n'avais pas tant envie que cela de poursuivre mes études après, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à cela. Ma mère, qui avait été la première à qui j'avais fait part de cela, m'avait grandement conseillé de continuer- au moins une année.

Il me restait de long mois de réflexion et selon ce qui se passerait, je choisirai une des deux options qui s'offrent à moi…

0oo0oo0

Le cours de sport qui concluait cette journée s'offrit à moi comme le défouloir dont j'avais besoin. J'adorais le volley. Ce devait être le seul sport que j'appréciais un tant soit peu- même-ci techniquement j'étais… Nulle ? Oui, c'est le bon mot.

J'avais beau faire tout les efforts que je voulais : coordonner mes yeux, mes bras et mes jambes m'était totalement hors de portée. J'avais un maximum de deux sur les trois. Je ne sais même pas comment les autres arrivaient à faire cela. June me regardait avec un sourire en coin moqueur au possible face à mes déboires. Enfin, j'étais soutenue dans ce malheur par Isabella qui était encore plus nulle que moi. Si on me l'avait dit, jamais je n'aurais cru que s'était possible.

Une énième balle passa à plusieurs centimètres de mes mains. Je poussais un soupire défait. Comment pouvait-on louper autant de balle ? C'en était désespérant à ce stade.

_ Shirel ! m'héla Jessica me sortant de mes pensées. Le service est pour toi, m'apprit-elle.

Enfin, le service pour moi ! C'était la seule chose que je savais bien faire : les services. Espérons que j'arrive à en placer trois de suite pour me rattraper. Je me positionnais et jetais le ballon en l'air avant d'effectuer trois pas pour prendre de l'élan et me propulser dans les airs. Le ballon s'écrasa violemment derrière une des attaquantes. Et de un.

J'exécutais avec un sourire satisfait un service flottant- impossible à renvoyer. Et de deux. Le troisième fut renvoyé par Jessica, qui me provoqua d'un sourire moqueur. Je la fusillais du regard. Je me replaçais sur le terrain. Il était inutile de montrer combien il m'arrivait d'être mauvaise joueuse par moment. Isabella me félicita et June me fit un clin d'œil, pouces levés. Isabella avait fait un acte sociable aujourd'hui… Incroyable !

La fin du cours arriva et je me hâtais de filer au vestiaire. Il fallait que je sois à La Push dans une petite trentaine de minutes. Ça allait être juste, mais totalement faisable. Je saluais June, lâcha un sourire à Isabella et fit un sprint jusqu'à ma voiture.

0oo0oo0

Je me retrouvais seule à la librairie pour encore une heure. Roy s'était absenté pour aller faire une course à Port Angeles. Je devais donc tenir la librairie et faire la fermeture. J'étais plongé dans mes cours, à résoudre mes exercice d'algèbre, tout en regardant que personne n'entre, quand la voix d'une personne connue résonna.

_ Embry ! m'exclamais-je en le reconnaissant.

Il me salua et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? le questionnais-je.

_ Je vis juste derrière, pouffa-t-il. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais ici, visage pâle, se moqua-t-il.

Je pouffais à mon tour. Ils avaient entreprit de m'appeler « visage pâle » à chacune de nos rencontres. J'avais finis par me faire à ça.

_ Ma mère veut ab-so-lu-ment un livre, dit-il en assistant sur chaque syllabe. Pourrais-tu m'en conseiller un ?

_ Hum… Je pense en effet pouvoir t'aider sur ce coup là !

Il me présenta une liste avec les titres que souhaitaient avoir Madame Call. J'en repérais deux qu'on avait en réserve et cinq qui arriveraient dans le cours du mois. J'indiquais les dates d'arriver des cinq derniers sur la liste pour qu'elle sache quand venir les chercher et après avoir fouiné dans plusieurs rayons, je tendis les deux premiers livres à Embry.

_ Voilà, très cher !

_ Merci, souffla-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de chercher dans… tout ça, grimaça-t-il.

_ Mais mon boulot est de t'épargner cette corvée, le chambrais-je.

Plein de bonté comme il l'était, il décida de me tenir compagnie jusqu'à la fermeture. Bien qu'il ne resta que trente minutes et que je tentai de l'en dissuader, il n'en démordit pas. On discuta de tout et de rien- surtout de rien - jusqu'à ce que la pendule sonne l'heure de fermeture.

* * *

Euh oui... ça fait quelque chose comme 1000 ans... Je m'excuse. Mais voici deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! De quoi tenir jusqu'en juillet ! Non ? Comment ça non ? ... Bon j'essaie de vous apporter le chapitre 10 le plus rapidement possible. Joyeuses fêtes ~


End file.
